SIGNAL
by HybridCyborgSoldier
Summary: POST-ROTF A young Cold War woman awakes 60 years in the future to find herself in the middle of a different war, one with giant alien robots, robots that she is part of. Our heroine must discover her place in this new era: Transform or Die
1. Chapter 1: Unwelcomed Hero

**DISCLAIMER**I do not own Transformers or their characters**

There are always heroes; those who would stand for the weak and hopeless against the forces that vie to destroy them. However, heroes prove to be the weakness to a growing civilization, a dependency; the excuse we lie to ourselves as we plummet further into our inability to grow, change, and evolve. Does this mean that we should allow the annihilation & extinction to our species? No. Your purpose is to find survivors and assist in their survival. When the nuclear Armageddon has been, rise…

ENIGMA

Be human, cyborg

PARADOX

Rest. Die. Transform. Live

… Current Holding… _Cache 22_

The rock wall enveloping the Colorado River exploded; raining down its debris into the swirling waters below… as well as an unidentified NBE. The trusted officer, left to oversee the rehabilitation of the Hoover Dam and any S7 information, stared awestruck as this mechanical being moved secretly toward the dam. 'I'm just a construction officer!' He thought to himself as he flicked the radio on, "This is Captain Joesph, get NEST here pronto and assemble an assault team!"

"Yes sir."

Joesph returned his focus on the NBE, the 'Transformer.' Something wasn't right with it though, it was smaller (in a relative term) then the ones he has only seen blurry pictures and videos of. It didn't transform and make as much distance between it and humans. Instead, it stayed in its humanoid- form and wearily came closer to them, as if to study them from afar.

"Captain, an assault team has been assembled…" The voice on the other end hesitated, holding back the question that plagued him.

"Good. Get them to the base of the dam. They are to subdue the NBE quickly & quietly."

"YES SIR!" Questioned answered. But the alien was out of Joesph's sight.

"What of NEST?"

"… Still haven't made contact yet sir."

Joesph sighed to himself, "What if this robot proves too much of a threat for the untrained team to handle?" from his perch he could barely see the team move along the rock face in search of the robot. Suddenly a sharp shriek broke through the silent tension; a worker fell over the dam's ledge. Captain Joesph could only watch in horror as this man 'slowly' plummeted to the cold, wet cement below. A dark, black blur overcame the falling man, slammed into the dam, its effect rumbled into the officer's joints, then blasted away toward the assault team; disappearing into the shadows once more.

"Captain, this is Sergeant Keylee of the assault team… I think you should come down here…"

Sergeant Keylee gawked up at the 12 foot robot as it heavily landed a yard or so in front of the team. It all happened so fast! It flew over them, crashed into the dam, the ricochet back to them. His men, though terrified, stood their ground, weapons held steady at the alien. The ebony bot could have easily passed as a giant Master Chief from Halo, except for its gun arm and old missile launchers that hovered over its shoulders. It rocked back and forth; its free arm cradled something… the dam worker, protectively. Its gold visor reflected the team members coldly, watching them. The gun arm was held up slightly, in a way that wasn't too threatening but ready to pepper the team down if it felt like it, as it carefully bent down placing the worker on the ground. Then, it stepped away, keeping steady eye on the team and the worker. Keylee motioned two men forward to check on the man, they gave a quick, worried look at the being who, in response, took another step back. They examined him, gave the sergeant a 'thumbs up', and then carried the fainted man back to the safety of the group. Now, it was a standstill, each side waiting for the other to make the first move, but none did, till the mechanical leviathan lifted its hand up. The index finger pointed up while the others curled into a fist, 'one sec.'

Keylee lowered his weapon at this gesture, and the NBE began to underline the faded lettering on its chest.

"I… I can't read it. It's too faded," he remarked, surprised that he was actually _talking_ to the robot. It nodded emitting a buzzed, electric, crackle. 'A damaged communicator?' he thought. The android's posture straightened as Captain Joesph approached.

"Captain!" Sgt. Keylee saluted.

"At ease… Well what is the man's condition?"

"He will make it, sir. Fainted, that's all." A corporal burst.

The shadow shuddered as it 'coughed,' emitting a cloud of dust from its neck. The team snapped its attention back at the behemoth. Captain Joesph approached strongly, but with some slight hesitance, to the being.

"Why didn't you attack? Or allow that human to die?" He interrogated.

It only reached under its chest armor, pulling out an old bundle of papers & handed it to him. He reluctantly took it, studying its cover. A Vitruvian man shaded dark blue encompassed with writing. Arcing above this symbol of humanity was SIGNA-L; below the acronym's meaning.

"Survival Initiative Guard of Nuclear Ark Leader…" he read aloud.

"SIGNA-L, REQUESTING IMMEDIATE DEBRIEFING," it suddenly thundered.

"SIGNA-L… What is your purpose?" Joesph asked.

The head tilted in trivial confusion, "To ensure the survival of the human species. But not allow the survivors to become attached and dependent upon myself."

"Oh shit…" whispered Keylee.

**Authors Notes**

1. I do no own Halo, or their character Master Chief.

2. The Vitruvian man was Di Vinci's drawing of the different angles of a human. It seemed appropiate symbol to represent Humans and all of Earth.


	2. Chapter 2: Cargo

Chapter 2: Cargo

Major Lennox read the report over repeatedly, finding it hard to believe that after two years of discovering Sector 7 and its shut down that they missed _another_ alien robot. He began his trek towards Optimus' hanger to discuss what to do with this unknown bot. He didn't like this news, so he knew that Optimus wouldn't be too happy either, which made things worse. He entered cautiously, "So… have you read the report?"

The tall, red & blue Autobot turned around to greet Lennox with a grim look, "Yes Major."

"What's your take?"

"It worries me, if not angers…"

"Angry Prime? Doesn't seem like you."

"Yes. This is something else that Sector 7 did not inform us of. This being, as far as we know, is not an Autobot. Their intentions are unknown, which could prove a threat to both humans and Autobots."

They stood in silence as they listened to the approaching C-17 with its mysterious cargo. Lennox turned to Optimus and giving a weak smile said, "Time to round up the welcoming committee."

The Autobot officers watched the landing from the enclosed hanger while Major Lennox and Master Sergeant Epps approached the plane with a large group of soldiers ready to shoot if things go wrong. Its back opened, allowing the small group of men and the towering robot out.

"Optimus… Something's not right…" remarked Ratchet at first sight of the bot. Optimus noticed; the robot, SIGNA-L, guarded the men, silently observing the NEST soldiers and prepared to fight. Lennox and Epps welcomed the group, causing weapons on both sides to be lowered slightly.

"We tried to calm it down," Keylee whispered to them, "it's very protective though."

They only nodded in response then Epps lead the group away for a separate debriefing. SIGNA-L watched them leave till Lennox spoke up, "Hello. I am Major Lennox, but you can call me Will… What's your name?"

"You are not afraid of me…" it replied turning its indifferent, gold gaze on him.

"Should I be?"

"… Yes, I would think so. But you act like I'm relatively… normal to you… I don't see any other SIGNs here, let alone know _why_ there would be…"

"Have you been debriefed at all… uhhh?"

"SIGNA-L, Major, and no, I have not… I… I'm a bit confused."

"Well Signal… why don't you just come with me, there is A LOT to discuss…"

"There Prime! Again!" Ratchet pointed.

As Lennox lead the way Signal immediately took to guarding him. Lennox didn't seem to notice, but to the Autobots, it was obvious. Suddenly it jumped into action, stepping in front of Lennox with all weaponry prepared to fire.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! SIGNAL! It is okay, put your weapons down!" Lennox stated, steadily walking in front of SIGNA-L. It remained the same, apt and vigilant to… the twins.

"I'm going to slag those two when this is done," grumbled Ironhide.

"SIGNAL! PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN! They are our allies! They won't cause _any _harm to _any human._ _PLEASE…_" Lennox shouted. Its visor reflected towards Lennox a bit, making sure not to break sight on the twins. The twins, realizing they were in trouble, threw their hands in the air.

"Yo! New bot! Chillaxe!" Skids shouted.

"Yeah new bot… We… We'z friends!" Mudflap followed.

SIGNA-L reluctantly lowered its weapons, but didn't break its stare.

"Guess we should go out," Ratchet mumbled.

Lennox gently guided SIGNA-L toward the twins. "See? No threat. They are far more terrified of you," he'd coo. But SIGNA-L didn't relax, even though it was far bigger and taller than the two.

"Signal… I want to take you to meet their leader…" Lennox began.

"Wait… You're telling me there are _MORE_?" it bellowed.

"They are Autobots, from the planet Cybertron and…"

"THEY'RE ALIEN!"

"…Yes…"

SIGNA-L tensed up, clenching its only hand tightly into a fist, shuddering in supposed anger.

"Signal… I know this is a lot to take in… but I really need you to be open and…"

"The Cube…"

"W… Wait… You know of the…"

"Allspark"

"Yeah…"

SIGNA-L stood silent for a moment, and then stated "They _are _threats!"

"NO! NO WAIT! THEY AREN'T!"

The twins slipped away quickly as the three senior officers approached. Lennox couldn't hold SIGNA-L's attention; it pivoted toward the Autobots weapons set to fire.

"SIGNAL WAIT! DON'T SHOOT AT THEM! THEY ARE OUR _ALLIES_!" Lennox barked, running in between them with his arms up like he could block the bullets. SIGNA-L's glare remained coldly fixed on the Autobots, almost like it was looking in at their sparks.

"Major! These beings, no matter what faction they claim, bring _their_ war! Acceptable losses: no difference between them. Thousands of civilizations EXTERMINATED from _THEIR WAR! _I cannot allow that to happen to the human race! Move out of my way!" SIGNA-L coolly ordered.

"No! You don't understand!" he refused.

"MOVE Major William Lennox or be dubbed traitor and exterminated!"

Ironhide lifted his arm cannons then snarled, "He will NOT be exterminated!"

"Stand down Ironhide!" Optimus barked, pushing the cannons down. *We must show SIGNA-L that we mean no harm*

'Hide's returned his arms to normal with a grunt. Prime returned his attention on SIGNA-L, then, speaking in Cybertronian cooed, "Sparkling… We are no threat… It's okay now… You're safe…"

The bot jolted, as if were hit by some invisible force. Its weapons lowered an inch, before snapping into action, stepping in front of Lennox again and as it created a metallic 'tinkling' sound, weapons focused on Prime. Lennox watched as SIGNA-L's spine began to play Jacob's ladder, creating that horrific sound. He looked at the Autobots to see if this was some response to whatever Prime said. It wasn't, or at least in their language, but Prime continued to talk soothingly to the android.

*Prime… What are you doing?* Ratchet questioned.

*SIGNA-L must have been connected to the Allspark!*

*A sparkling?*

*Perhaps*

Optimus then sat down, holding his arms out in a 'none threatening' way.

"Signal," Lennox began causing the droid to stop its spine from making that awful noise, "Do you understand Prime?"

This time SIGNA-L looked directly at Lennox, "Prime?"

"Yes, Signal. This is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." He replied.

It looked back to Optimus who gave it a rather childish wave and in a pacifying tone greeted, "Yes. I am Optimus Prime sparkling. These two are Ratchet and Ironhide." Ratchet gave a curt nod and a 'cute' chirp greeting in Cybertronian. Ironhide only grunted, but gave a quick friendly smile. SIGNA-L was about to speak when it released a buzzed crackle, but after 'coughing' out dust it cleared.

"You've been in storage for quite a long time…" Ratchet scrutinized, "For how long?"

SIGNA-L began to wiggle its fingers counting till it gave up and answered, "Since about… 19…1957."

"60 years!" Cried Lennox jokingly, "You're older than me!"

"Actually I would be more around 70…" SIGNA-L corrected, not catching the joke.

"You definitely need a good cleaning and upgrades, sparkling," Ratchet medicated, "And you are also going to have to learn how to stay _calm_."

Optimus stood back up and eased over to SIGNA-L. "Come sparkling. We can debrief more as Ratchet cleans you out" soberly patting the new bot on its shoulder then playfully scuffed its head.

"Why do you term me as such?" it asked.

"As what?"

"Sparkling"

"Oh, don't worry about it," Lennox explained, "These guys are too old to even put their age into Earth years!"

Prime let out a good chuckle, while SIGNA-L studied the giant alien that befriended it.

They all entered into Ratchet's barrack, SIGNA-L last while Optimus closed the door. Suddenly SIGNA-L froze; gazing up at Ratchet's operating table and tools.

"Come on up sparkling," Ratchet implied, tapping the table. SIGNA-L didn't move.

"Signal?" Lennox asked, worried.

SIGNA-L sprung to life, armaments ready, spine 'tingling.' It straightened its posture as tall as it could; even its armor 'fluffed up,' making it look bigger.

"NO!" its deep voice cried in horror, "Not again!"

"SIGNA-L, what do you mean?" Prime asked, then he realized that SIGNA-L wasn't 'focused' on the now: a flashback.

"YOU CRAZY OLD MAN! LET ME GO!" It roared backing itself into a corner. "NO! STOP! AAAAAHRRGH! STOP IT! THAT HURTS… WHAT… WHAT ARE YOU…" SIGNA-L cut off; echoing a sickly gurgling noise…"Puhleeaaazzzzeeee," then it toppled over, no longer making any noise.

Ironhide quickly ran over and began to lift SIGNA-L up. It reacted, blasting a direct stream of infrasonic3 out of its body. The infrasonic dissipated but Lennox began to suffer some of its effects, puking uncontrollably.

"Lennox," Ironhide waivered, running to his friend, "Are you okay?"

Lennox recovered quickly then laughed, "Just felt really nervous, that's all."

"Let go," SIGNA-L crackled. Then looking at Lennox and the vomit on the floor asked, "What happened?"

"That is something we'd all like to know," Ratchet replied.

SIGNA-L looked at each face, then, curling in to protect its chest. "Don't cut me up," the heavy voice trembled.

"Don't worry, sparkling. I won't. For now I just want to do a few scans," Ratchet comforted, as best as the old, grumpy bot could anyway.

SIGNA-L looked up at Ratchet, "…So… you want me to _exit_ the ExoAssault Suit?"

"What?"

"Back up…"

The all stepped back as SIGNA-L broke apart. The prudent diamond slid down its body while the shoulders pulled its chest apart, unveiling a golden cocoon. The cocoon began to unfurl and a young woman stepped out cautiously; uncomfortable out of the protective body and blocking off her naked chest.

"Dear _Primus_!" Ratchet whispered.

"Heh, yeah… I aged pretty well for 70 years eh?" she laughed shyly, her face reddened in embarrassment at Lennox gawking stare. "Ugh, Major Lennox… as much as I know my body is attractive, I would greatly appreciate some clothes."

"Huh? Oh… yeah I'm sorry… Ironhide could you give me a ride?" Lennox blushed.

"No problem, this is starting to get a little weird for me!" Ironhide joked; transforming while Lennox opened the hanger door then leaving to retrieve clothes. The young woman took a deep, relaxing breath of the sea breezes that blew in.

"Do you feel better?" Prime asked bending down to give a concerned look.

She gave a warm laugh, "Yes; especially now that I have a better way to escape the politician."

The Autobots took a back from this comment, looking around for Galloway.

"Hey, Ratchet look, I was only joking…" she stated.

They snapped their attention back to her.

"How did you know I was once a politician?" Ratchet interrogated.

She gave a nervous laugh, "Politicians all smell the same. It doesn't matter how long they've been out or what planet they are from."

"_Smell_?" They both asked.

"Heh… Yep I can smell a politician a mile away…" Before they could press her for a better understanding to this idiom she continued, "Shouldn't you do those scans about now Ratchet? It's starting to get a bit chilly!"

Ratchet was truly starting to get uncomfortable at how much this young human knew of him _personally_. He quickly went through the series of scans then downloaded them onto his computer reading the signature, trying to avoid anymore contact with the woman. The female carefully crept around to hide behind her EAS as a division marched by at a far distance. Finally after a few minutes 'Hide and Lennox returned, Lennox handed the clothes to the girl… the cyborg girl. She gratefully took them, "Thank you kindly Major…" Her eyes kept him paralyzed. Instead of the rectus muscles being white, they were a black, glassy metal. The iris' a neon blue light with an unnatural extension that would stay focused toward the nose but would occasionally roll about as the 'pupil' contracted and widened. In fact, if you stared deep enough you could see the separate lights that made up the iris and the mechanics of the pupil. This wasn't all though, she didn't have ears; instead, she had audio receptors that almost looked like full-sized headphones, its metal band almost _growing _out of her skull. But what truly brought Lennox sadness were her scars. Poorly done incisions and stitching left marks of brutal suffering, worst ones were on her neck. One that slimly hid under her jaw as it stretched from ear to ear, and a gaping hole, now covered, in her super sternum. By then she had the clothes on and noticed Lennox's mourning of her scars. She lightly grasped his shoulder and staring into his eyes whispered, "Lennox? It is okay now… I'm okay… they are healed. I'm healed, I'm alive, and I'm here for humanity now…"

He looked back, feeling so ashamed for how he gawped at her, and how she suffered, he felt like it was somehow his fault, like he could have stopped it. As if she read his mind she continued, "…Will… this wasn't your fault and there was no way you could have helped me. This has happened for a reason, and it going to be fine now. Please, _please _don't punish yourself anymore, it's not worth it, and we have so much to do…"

"What… what happened?" He choked. The Autobots leaned in closer to hear her tale. She straightened her posture, "It doesn't matter now… Besides, I wouldn't even know where to begin… there was so much, all of it connects and I…"

"Please?"

She leaned against the EAS, crossing her arms and bending her head low, trying to force down the emotions, the pain. "Alright…. Better get comfortable… this is going to be a long one


	3. Chapter 3: How to Create a Cyborg

Well, I was literally _thrown away_ when I was a newborn. I was raised by a homeless man; I was to call him Old Man and he called me Child. I guess you would think he didn't love me, but I think he did, otherwise, he would not have helped me survive. He taught me everything, how to scavenge, find work, fight, and most importantly, not to be dependent. It wasn't till I was older… maybe eight, when someone called the cops to take me away. I ran and then on I survived on my own, scavenging, working for necessities and fighting to defend. I never stayed in one place too long… I probably would have been adopted by one of the many families I worked for, but I would not allow myself to become dependent. I would come across younger kids who were like me once, I would teach then leave and they could not be dependent on me. I was probably eighteen when I was walking along the border of Arizona, along the Colorado River, and met Dr. Gordonvich. Actually it really wasn't a formal meeting. It was early in the morning and he ran over me. Heh, I was fine, he wasn't going that fast, but he insisted that I stay at his place to heal and rest. I didn't deny, I needed food and money. I figured that I would rob him, since he lived alone, and it would have been so easy, he was weak… or so I thought.

Dr. Gordonvich was quite the character, paranoid beyond doubt. I guess you would have to when you did secret work for the government, it was the Cold War too! Who wouldn't be paranoid? The threat of a nuclear war hung stagnant in the air, even I fell from its effects. Supposidly his parents emigrated from the USSR, so he was scared that they would question his loyalty, at least McCarthy was gone. He actually would tell me about his work, even invited me! The secret government bunker where they had some giant alien robot and an ancient cube that was somewhat related to the alien, due to matching symbols, hidden away. I truly thought he was crazy, but kept him entertained while I scoped his place for 'necessities.'

Late one night he stormed in running after me and asking me to help him. I said I would, just to calm him down, he did, but then he mumbled about 'testing' me. So, we sat at his table and we began to talk about the fate of humanity and 'hero theory.' For the most part we agreed humanity would have to find a way to survive a nuclear holocaust, to do so they would need a hero: someone who knows how to live without luxuries; knows how to grow and find food and most of all, not to allow the people they were helping to be dependent on them. He then nodded, seemingly drifting off to sleep; I got up quietly to leave. I didn't care if I didn't get anything, I wasn't going to stay with this psychopath; the psychopath that snuck up behind me and gave me some sort of drug.

I became paralyzed, aware as he dragged me into his car trunk, jabbering about completing the mission. After awhile of driving he pulled me out, towing me about the Sector 7 base, seeing the Allspark. "That will be your life support, and allow you to morph with the suit," he would say. Then the robot, who I understand was Megatron; "What you're going to be based off of," he continued. He continues to jabber of what was going to become of me till we came to some secret door. Yeah, secret doors, as if this wasn't weird enough. Hidden behind concrete, it opened and allowed us into is earthy berth.

I guess I fell asleep, because when I awoke I was…. I was on that table! I could feel the wet, sticky warmth of my blood all around me! And its smell; that sickening metallic smell! I tried to move but still was influenced by the paralyzing drug. Dr. Gordonvich suddenly jumped out from behind me, he was a crazy man. Covered in blood… my blood, shouting at me to shut up and stop screaming as his bloodshot eyes bulged out of head. I couldn't scream though, I couldn't do _anything_ as he continued to yell…. He… He pulled out the knife… "YOU CRAZY OLD MAN! LET ME GO! NO! STOP! AAAAAHRRGH! STOP IT! THAT HURTS… WHAT… WHAT ARE YOU…" I cried in my head. He… he slit my throat; I could feel the warm blood leaving me… I… I felt myself getting colder… "Shut up CHILD!" He bawled, tears flooding from both our eyes as he stabbed it in between my neck and chest…

She had to stop. She crumpled in as she fought off the horrible nightmare by herself. Lennox was going to comfort her when she snapped back into attention, clawing away the tears as her eyes turned a dark, angry crimson to the calm blue.

The purpose of the SIGN program was to insure a survival initiative for any survivors of a nuclear war. Dr Gordonvich studied the Allspark's power, its ability to animate machines, and surmised a theory of creating a cybertronic organism or 'cyborg.' He found a way, I guess, he also wanted the cyborg to be able to 'morph' with a robotic assault suit. As to why he wanted assault I do not know. The Doc really didn't make that much sense; it might have been to protect a growing Ark from any hostilities.

"When you say ark you mean like… Noah's Ark or something?" Lennox cut in.

Correct. The SIGN's were to be awoken by a strong, destructive energy reading, such as a nuclear bomb, suit up and find any survivors and insure the have the means to subsist. The SIGN's under the 'hero theory' could not become attached to the survivors. In fact, once it was clear that the ark will be capable to carry on, the SIGN was to leave… and if I read correctly… self destruct.

"What exactly is this 'hero theory'?" Ironhide questioned.

Hero theory is the belief that, yes, heroes are necessary to defend the weak against evil; to give those weak a chance to evolve. However, heroes can eventually do more harm than good. They become a dependency, an excuse for the weak not to try, to blindly decay in their inadequacy till they cannot do _anything _for themselves when that dependency is gone… Gordonvich knew he needed survivors, the evolved ones that chose to fight against the cruel fate that was given to them. The runaways, the orphans… just like me…ones who were their own heroes…

"What happen after he stabbed you?" Optimus asked, knowing the story wasn't quite over.

She looked at him, as if to say 'I really don't like this… it hurts me…' but she continued anyway.

I… I guess you could say I died. But it seemed more like I was sleeping… dreaming of the robots… of your race. It was a story… history of the ancient civilization whose war consumed them close to starvation and extinction… other species perished as the war spread… I… I can't remember much of it anymore but I do remember it telling me that Prime is good, and could be trusted… It went away, its comfort taken away from me and left me in oblivion. Then, what seemed like a short while later and energy reading of mass destruction forced me awake. I was the only _living_ one, I saw the other SIGN's, corpses that did not indulge in the comfort and support of…

"Were you connected to the Allspark?" Prime asked again. She only nodded then continued,

I suited up and spent a long time searching for my way out of the caches. Most of them were caved in over the years… I eventually made my own way out… and now I'm here. Alive, healed, advanced and ready to defend humanity against Megatron… and those who follow him…

**Authors Notes**

1. McCarthy was a large political figure back in the 50's. he was famous for 'sniffing out' communists, he eventually lost though when he tried to go against the US Army.


	4. Chapter 4: Political Games 1 Debate

Ratchet looked over the scans as the human female debriefed. Well, he guessed he shouldn't exactly say 'human.' She was indeed part Cybertronian, most of her human body parts were replaced completely: Skeletal, nervous, and digestive systems. The other organs coexisted with Cybertronian equivalents… she even had her own beating spark. He held in the rising joy at the idea of another sparkling. Prime walked over and looked over the results, seeing the complications…

"I smell a politician…" she hissed.

Galloway stormed in, followed by General Morshower and Epps, and began to order everyone around. "The robot, _Signal_, is United States property!" He stated, searching for the bot, and then noticing the woman. "Why are you not in proper uniform? AND LISTENING TO MUSIC! UNHEARD OF!"Then seeing the EAS, he pushed her aside. "You! Signal! You're coming back with me!"

Morshower and Epps noticed the cyborg as she held in her laughter replying, "Uggh… _why_?"

"That is none of your concern missy!" He snarled, turning to point his finger right in her face, till he noticed her eyes.

"What the hell's going on here?" He barked at the Autobots.

She lost her amusement from the politician, "Hey you ignoramus political numbskull! I AM NOT PROPERTY! I AM A FREAKING HUMAN BEING! The Cybertronians did crap to me you pompous bigot! I was some S7 experiment 70 freaking YEARS AGO!"

Lennox and Epps grabbed her before she could rip Galloway apart.

"What on Earth is _it _talking about?" He asked.

Ironhide quickly snatched her up, allowing Lennox to inform Galloway of what they were told before, before she could break free and beat the man for his comment.

"It doesn't matter," Galloway sneered, "_she _doesn't belong here. She is a United States citizen."

"Actually," she argued, "I can't prove that I'm a citizen. I have no birth certificate, no social security… nothing. I could have been born in the USSR for all I know!"

"It's not the USSR anymore, just Russia," General Morshower corrected.

"Well, for once _I'm_ told about what's going on!" She lightly snapped.

"You're a weapon. They don't share, we don't share,' Galloway continued crossing his arms over his chest.

"I AM NOT A WEAPON! I AM A SURVIVAL INITIATIVE! Besides, I just can't claim a country and serve them; I am here for _humanity _not the United States alone. I serve no purpose if I am not working with the Autobots to defeat the Decepticons."

"You can do it by yourself."

Morshower was about to argue but she retorted first.

"What! No I can't! There are too damn many to count of them and one of me!"

"Well, it just seems that the Autobots are incapable since the whole Egypt business with the Sun almost being destroyed and…"

"THAT'S WHAT WOKE ME UP! THE DECEPTICONS TRIED TO BLOW UP THE SUN!" She gasped turning to the Autobots with her eyes flickering red.

"Yes…" Optimus tried to pacify, "SIGNA-L… You are not _fully_ human… being implanted with mechanics and also being connected to the Allspark caused you to partially transform into a Cybertronian. But with its removal from S7 and its destruction you didn't finish…"

She only gaped, "You… you mean the Allspark's gone?"

The Autobots lowered their heads in mourning, "yes…"

Ratchet studied the 'young' female cyborg; this was far too much for her to take in at one time psychologically. He quietly waited for her to snap and lose control, go completely insane till she either killed others or herself or both. She reverted to the human's soothing 'fetal position' trying to push down the storm of emotions and information she has just received.

'Here it comes,' he thought to himself.

She unfurled, optics darting as her processor sorted through the information. Finally she looked down at Galloway and peacefully began, "Mister Galloway… after hearing the information that the Autobots have shared of me not being _fully_ human… if it wasn't obvious enough… and actually being part Cybertronian, one of them… Do you still believe that I don't belong here? That is would be 'politically correct' to take me away from these _advanced alien robots_ that I am part of? … Was it the President's wish that I not be with the Autobots?"

Everyone was shocked, she was ahead, and Morshower stepped in to stop the debate.

"I believe that with this new information more should be discussed on both sides…"

"Yes, I would agree General Morshower…" Prime supported.

"I have a question to ask you though _missy_. Really, one thing remains… Do the Autobots _truly_ accept you as one of their own? Do they actually _want _you? Can they even_ care_ for you?" Galloway sneered, stabbing the cruel questions in deeper like a knife. She knew that she couldn't answer that question for the Autobots, so she turned to Optimus, optics quivering slightly, hoping for him to say 'yes.'

"I believe that both sides need to carefully examine the facts at hand. Until we can achieve to find a more suitable environment for the sparkling to live, I feel that it would be best that she stay here under the supervision of NEST. We can continue to… research her… We also wouldn't want the Decepticons to discover her existence… who knows what they would do…" Optimus arbitrated.

Ratchet and Ironhide noticed the sparkling's disappointment to Prime's indifferent answer, also feeling the pain that the sparkling felt, being unwanted. Ironhide made her fly up a bit by lightly tossing her up, she turned to him and he gave her a small smile with a wink. She created a false smile back then turned to watch as Prime helped Galloway and Morshower to download the scans results of her. Galloway stormed back out, Morshower giving them a subtle wave of farewell before following him.

Ironhide finally put the sparkling down; her eyes burning in a fierce red blaze quietly snarling out her curses till Epps spoke up.

"So… ugh… I am Master Sergeant Epps," he stated slightly holding his hand out to the 6"4' pissed cyborg.

She flashed a look at him, "SIGNA-L! Or you can be just as stupid as everyone else and call me SIGNAL! Or maybe, if you really want to try to add humanity to this little _research_ project why not call me L!" She snatched his hand in a tight grip, giving it a curt shake then stomped out of the bunker. Lennox was about to follow when Ratchet spoke up, "She needs time to process this. After all, she has just woken up 60 years in the future, discovered an advanced alien species that she is actually part of physically, which is only a scratch that she will have to learn…"

"Is… is she like… one of your children? Coming from the Allspark and all?" Epps asked. The Autobots looked at each other, seemingly sharing a private conversation due to their body language till Optimus replied, "In some way… yes… that is why we fear of her safety. However, we don't want to take her away either… you do understand?"

Lennox and Epps glanced at each other. "Yeah… we do."

L snuck past the guard post, stalking through the little jungle foliage that the island supported till she came to the abandoned beach on the other side. She stripped down, swimming and bathing till she relaxed in the warm waters. Allowing her emotions to come up one at a time as she sorted and swallowed all that was going on with her; she didn't even know what the hell has happened since her… separation from the world. When it began to get dark she snuck back to Ratchet's bunker, somewhat disturbed at its abandonment. It didn't matter though, she really didn't want to talk to anyone, she was still angry at them… and herself for being so… dependant. She kicked herself as she left to find some bedding, stealing some blankets and pillows from one of the barracks. Hey, wasn't her fault the idiots left the window open! Returning to the still dark hanger she created a quaint, make-shift bed then stripped down to jump into the EAS; wrapping it around the bed protectively, making a hard entry for someone who wants to surprise her. She plopped out of the suit and began to put most of the cloths back on. 'Actually, if the Cybertronians _really_ wanted to they could just lift it up…' She growled in response to the thought, hiding herself under the blankets. She tossed and turned till she finally sat up, grumbling, "Great! I have been in a sleep-like state for 60 years! I'm too awake and irritated to sleep now!" She shoved her feet into her boots, "And another thing… _where the hell is everyone!"_

She began to search the eerily vacant base when she entered the barrack she stole from earlier. Exploring the halls she heard music and laughter coming out from some rec. room. Two males sat on the couch watching some TV. "Holy crap! YOU GUYS HAVE A COLORED TELEVISON!" She hurdled over the couch and men to sit in front of the television

Lennox sat in Optimus as they combed the island searching for L.

"Major Lennox? Come in Major Lennox…" the hand-held radio crackled.

"This is Lennox. Any sign of her?"

"Yes sir. Guess she crawled out of the woodwork. She's in Barrack Bravo's recreational room… watching the 50's version of 'The Day the Earth Stood Still.'"

"How long has she been there?" Lennox softly barked not interested in what L was watching.

"Just got here… she seems pretty wrapped up in the movie; I don't think you need to worry about her leaving before you get here…"

"HEY I HEARD THAT!" L's voice was heard in the background.

"Good we're coming back now…" he replied, flicking the radio off.

"Everyone else heard and are on their way back as well," Prime remarked before Lennox could ask.

Lennox only nodded then rubbed the sleep from his eyes with a sigh.

"WHAT WERE YOU PROCESSING!" Ironhide yelled, waving his arms in the air. L held down her laughter at the change of word, and come on, who has never felt like laughing when their parents or guardians were seriously angry? You don't know why, it's just funny.

"Oh, so you think this is _funny_?" Ironhide bent down to look her in the optics.

"No," she giggled before she took a deep breath, really too tired to argue anymore, "Look, you're right. I should not have left the way I did without telling anyone where I was heading. As to what I was _processing_ (with finger quotes). I wasn't; I was angry, stressed and really just wanted some time to myself to sort things out… Optimus Prime… Major Lennox… I apologize for my insubordination. Whatever punishment you find necessary I shall bear humbly…"

Again she had everyone shocked, mouths gaping open, another victory under her belt for debate. Finally Optimus spoke up, "We were angry simply because we were worried for you. When no one saw you we feared the worst, our enemies are still out there, and they would be willing to do _anything_ to get the upper hand. I can understand you situation, and I believe you when you apologized, accepted your fault, and learned from it. I find no punishment necessary. However I do not speak for Major Lennox…"

Lennox snapped out of his sleepy stupor. "Well, I think orientation will be punishment enough," he smirked, "You should get some shut eye… optic… whatever you call it. Tomorrow's going to be a _long_ day; up nice and early."

"Understood," L respectfully bowed her head, "I already made a subtle rack over there so I will sleep here tonight… till something else can be arranged…"

Everyone mumbled tired farewells and left to get some sleep… or recharge. L silently watched as Ratchet went into a separate room, being sure to shut the hanger door and turn the lights off behind him; buzzing something in Cybertronian, something along the lines of 'goodnight and recharge.'

"Goodnight bratling. Get some good recharge and don't wake me up early…" Ratchet said as he flicked off the lights. He stumbled over to his 'bed' and plopped down, beginning to feel the need of recharge take over him. He was about to be succumbed when…

"Psst! Hey Ratchet…" the voice softly hissed, "Are you recharging?"

He snarled to himself, 'How'd I get stuck with the sparkling?'

"No bratling…" he yawned, turning to look at the small green optics floating by the door.

"Oh… I'm sorry… I… I just wanted to apologize…" L mumbled.

"Apologize for what? … What did you break?"

She laughed, "Oh, no! I didn't _break_ anything! … I just wanted to say I'm sorry if I offended you or made you uncomfortable about my mentioning of you being a politician… and how I could 'smell' it."

Every nerve in Ratchet told him to comfort the sparkling whose voice sounded so hurt, abused and lost.

"Come here,' he clicked in Cybertronian, lowering his hand down for her to reach it.

The green lights sharpened, shifted back and forth as if unsure, and then smoothly darted toward his hand. She looked at it then placed her hands on his gently and looked up to him. He felt a smile crawl across his face at the gesture, carefully picking her up and placing her on his chassis, soothingly stroking her back.

"It's merely interesting how much you knew. Not a lot of humans know our history, let alone the detail that I was once a senator before the war. In fact, there are Autobots that don't know that bit of information," Ratchet purred his answer.

"I guess it will be our little secret then," she breathed, relaxing to Ratchet's brushing.

"You will also have to explain to me this 'smell' that I have, but not tonight. You need to recharge." He snickered.

"But Ratchet," she whined, "I've been in a stasis for 60 years! I'm not *_yawn*_ tired…"

"Fine… just be quiet while I get mine!" He playfully sneered.

L felt the warm, steady pulse throughout Ratchet's body. Metal was cold and unforgiving, but Ratchet wasn't. The rhythm of his spark and the caressing pats down her back beckoned her to lie down. She wrapped into a ball, trying to dig in as close to the warmth as she could. Ratchet's hand blanketed her in more warmth and care. She felt as sleep began to take over, so close till Id spoke within her thoughts. "Do they _truly_ accept you as one of their own? Do they actually _want _you? Can they even_ care_ for you?" Id, as cruel as it was, confused her; was it speaking of the Autobots or the humans… or _both_?

She was too tired to fight back the tears, "R-Ratchet?" she whimpered, begging for more of his reassurance, but Ratchet was in recharge and didn't hear her. She quietly crawled out of his hand, jumping down to the floor then returning to her cold, unforgiving bed as she cried herself to sleep.

**Authors Notes**

1. Id is a figure in Freudian psychology that is suppose to represent your 'bad-self' the 'little devil on your shoulder.'


	5. Chapter 5: The Energon Hangover

L only got a few hours of sleep, recharge, whatever, till she awoke with crusty, dry tears on her blotchy face. She gave a snarly yawn as she rubbed her eyes and face.

"Well what now," she asked herself. She dressed down to jump into the EAS, making the suit lay down on its back, dressed herself, and then folded up the blankets and neatly placed them and the pillows on some storage bin. She turned her attention on the EAS, spending the rest of the night cleaning and fixing some minor glitches in the EAS. She found the power tools, beginning to work on the larger issues till Ratchet growled for her to go back to recharge. She grumbled, "Oh come on! When do people wake up anyway?" She put the power tools back where she found them. On the way finding a clock; it was only 3 in the morning. "Come ooooonnnn" she groaned.

She began to walk laps around the hanger bay; bored out of her processor… she smirked at herself, already using the Cybertronians terms. She really wanted to leave, go explore the base a bit more. Then she found the old refuse oil. "That'll do!"

She read over the note she neatly mopped on the floor in giant letters, 'When to walk the base, find someone else to bug for a while –L' She added a quick little heart with an evil smile on her face. She then clambered out the window only to run into Lennox.

"So… you're up?" He laughed looking at her 'deer in the headlights' face.

"Yeah..? So are you… What time is it?" L replied rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"0400," He chimed, way too happy for how early it was, "you hungry?"

"… Yeah… I guess… it has been 60 years since my last meal," she lightly laughed back smelling the bacon sizzling in the distance.

"Oh wait; you don't have a normal human stomach. Perhaps Ratchet has something for you," Lennox said, slapping his forehead lightly. L did too, grieving the loss of the bacon. Lennox opened the large door, "Hey Ratchet! Got a quick question for ya!" He called out. They listened as Ratchet got up, cursing in Cybertronian as he stumbled toward the door. L then remembered, "RATCHET! WATCH OUT!" Too late, Ratchet slipped on her oil note, sliding towards them, arms flying wildly around. He was able to grab hold of his table before he plowed them over. He gave her a stern, angry look, she bowed her head and replied; "Left a note for you… so then no one could say I ran away again."

He regained his footing, "What do you need to ask?" he growled.

"Ugh, sorry… just wanted to know if you had something for her to eat…" Lennox asked, wondering to himself if this was some prank.

Ratchet gave L another snarl as he moved slowly, watching his footing as he went back to the other room, again cursing in his native tongue. Lennox turned to look at L's green eyes; she looked back and shrugged her shoulders. "Didn't plan on him to slip on it," she whispered. Ratchet came back out holding out a cup for L. She took it warily studying the glowing purple liquid, Lennox peering over her shoulder then asked, "That's it?"

"It's Energon; our species source of '_food'_. Just drink it for now, if you feel strange then come back to me. I'm going back to recharge!" He growled in reply, leaving before they could continue to nag him. L looked at Lennox who was just as unsure, "Well… Bottoms up!" She gave a small cheer then began to chug down the strange substance, it wasn't half bad… but not as good as bacon.

After going through the berate of rules and regulations, getting a tour of the base and receiving her identification items running from dog tags to a thick book of papers. She eventually joined the group of new recruits; battle hardened to human wars, but they looked at Ironhide with some fear. L began to feel _really_ euphoric and hyper, the one new word she learned. Ironhide was about to growl a greeting to the new humans but L squealed out, waving her arms in the air, "HEY IRONHIDE!" He flashed a look for her to behave, and to shut up.

"Welcome to NEST humans. If you didn't catch, my name is Ironhide, weapons specialist to the Autobots. Today, you will be going under battle simulations to reenact a battle with the Decepticons…"

"KILL!" L bellowed deeply, causing everyone to jump and turn to her. Her optics were glowing a pinkish-purple, barely noticeable because they were so dilated. She bore her teeth, fist clenched tightly, she looked as if she could rip a Decepticon to pieces with her bare hands right then and there: everyone had someone to truly fear. Finally Ironhide was fed up with his lack of attention and fire a blank, "Go through the course! GO! GO! GO!" He ordered, firing more blanks over their heads. Except for L's, she was half way through the course, tripping every trap purposely and moved fast enough to not get effected by them. She laughed hysterically as she finished, then catching eye of the twins barreled towards them. They saw her, transformed, and drove like hell as she tried to chase them.

Lennox looked up to his friend who held in his shock in front of the new recruits who gawked at him. "The simulation should help you get to a state a few notches under that… to prepare you to face Deceptions… Just don't be as stupid and reckless as her… GO!" He began to shoot more blanks as they went through the simulation as best they could. After all, most of the traps were already tripped so they followed L's trail. Ironhide returned his gaze to Lennox, "Where the frag she run off to?"

L, the Energon fueled monster, left a trail of disaster where ever she went. No one was safe from her prank spree. Sideswipe was painted red while he was still recharging, Sunstreaker got a bright yellow sun on his hood. Where the paint came from is not exactly sure… Arcee was smacked in the head as the hybrid pounced down from above screaming out "TAG YOU'RE IT!" Quickly running off before Arcee could question, "What just happened?" She found Epps at his computer, and left him duct tapped to the wall, still in his seat. The twins, in an attempted to stay clear of the cyborg, patrolled the island, only to find themselves in a pit-fall trap.

Ironhide and Lennox scoured the island, finding guards and patrols tapped to the local fauna, reporting that she came out of nowhere, taping them one at a time. When they couldn't coax her out they went to Ratchet.

"Ratchet, have you seen SIGNA-L?" Ironhide questioned, not wasting anytime.

"No, but I guess you sent her in here to clean up her mess… why?" Ratchet replied, staying focused on his work, but lightly motioned to the cleaned floor.

"…Well, we didn't send her here to clean…" Lennox stated as Ironhide flashed him a quizzical glance, "She was going to do the battle simulation when she began to act really… well, psychotic."

"Psychotic?"

"Yeah, she squealed a greeting to Ironhide like some teen girl at some boy band concert, Bellowed 'kill' at the mention of Decepticons, tripped every trap as she ran through the simulation without getting effected. When she caught sight of the twins she chased after them… We haven't seen her since but everyone around camp has reported some prank done to them…"

Ratchet let out a little chuckle; he has heard about the pranks, they were pretty good. Then, returning to his stern, grumpy med. bot asked, "How did she look, when she was 'psychotic?'"

"Purple optics… could barely tell by how dilated they were… you don't think," Ironhide answered, catching on to what Ratchet was thinking.

"Overcharge…" Ratchet medicated, prying his attention away to look at them, "I don't know what will happen to her but we need to find her immediately."

"Overcharge?" Lennox asked, feeling out of the loop.

"Yes, it would almost be like an overdose of your drugs or alcoholic beverages… She may be able to digest it just fine, but in this state, who knows what she could do to herself…" Ratchet explained, trying to find the odds.

"How do we catch her? She seems to be pretty fast… and obviously our traps don't do much. She just laughs…" Ironhide questioned.

"Try using _live bait_?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Oh come on! Pick on the little guy why don't ya!" Wheelie shouted as they locked him out. He didn't like this plan, the plan where he would be at the hands of some overcharged hybrid that seems just fine at ripping Decepticons apart, though technically he wasn't anymore. He cautiously began to search the base for a hiding spot; everyone was safely locked inside and refused to let him in. Suddenly a screech broke out, "OH MY GOSH! HE'S SO CUTE AND LITTLE!" He turned only to see the hybrid snatch him up and begin to cuddle him. "You're so adorable!" she squealed, crushing him in her hug.

"HEY! HEY! HEY! Let Me GO!" he shouted, struggling to break free of her clasp. He realized that maybe getting ripped to pieces was better than hugged to death. They were wrapped in a net as a group of the NEST humans charged and tackled them. Wheelie was able to crawl out of the thrashing dog pile, watching as they were able to demobilize her and take her away. Epps came over and laughed, "Thanks man; must have been tough stuff getting bear- hugged by her." Wheelie waddled away, "Doesn't mean I ever want to do _that _again."

L awoke with a head splitting headache. "What the hell happened?" she groaned, sitting up to be greeted by more pain throughout her body. She realized that she was tied up, arms behind her, legs bonded at the knees and ankles. Her mouth tasted horribly of bile and Energon. She rolled over onto her stomach and began to inch worm across the hanger, to be greeted by Ratchet's foot. He gently picked her up, holding her in between his thumb and index, giving a friendly chuckle as she continued to act like a worm. "Good to see you back to normal."

"What happened?"

"Overcharged…"

"…What?"

"I'm going to need to get an example of your digestive fluids…" he stated, lifting his other hand to reveal a _very_ large and long needle.

"No, no! No! NO! NO! NO! NO!" She squirmed, trying to avoid the needle, "I must have puked! Isn't that a good enough sample?"

"No, it's contaminated by the Energon and we had to pump your stomach. Hold still."

"NO! I DON"T LIKE NEEDLES EITHER! LET ME GO!" She shouted, wiggling more violently.

"L, come on. Can't be that bad," Lennox greeted them.

"Says the guy _not_ getting threatened by this needle," she snarled back to him. Ratchet enveloped her in his whole hand making enough space between his fingers to allow the needle to get through. She barked as the needle went in, pulling out an ugly, greenish blue liquid. Ratchet removed the needle from her stomach, cut the bonds and put her down.

"See? You're still alive," Lennox tried to console between laughing. She gave him a cold look as she put the super-sized Band –Aid over the hole.

"Okay Lennox, your turn," Ratchet said turning to face him with a new needle at hand.

"W-what?"

"I need to get a 'normal' human sample too so then I can figure out how she digests."

'YEAH LENNOX! Can't be that bad!' L laughed, enjoying how the table turned.

"…damn…"


	6. Chapter 6: Fighting's Good Once in Awhil

Chapter 6: Fighting's Good Once in Awhile

After weeks of fidgeting with Ratchet about the EAS they got it to working order. They were even able to create an under suit that she could wear, just so then she wouldn't have to be naked when in the ExoAssaul Suit.

"Alright SIGNA- L, you are going to fight Bumblebee, hand-to-hand only you two." Ironhide scolded, not sure if L was in any condition to fight after the Energon incident.

"Yes, sir," she bellowed.

"You got it pops!" Bee clipped; causing Signal to snicker quietly.

"This is only a test, to see what upgrades you need for battle," Ratchet added.

Signal remained quiet, but she waved her gun hand at him, he only snorted. She has been trying to get a hand that changes into a gun and back again, Ratchet was stalling.

"YEAH GO BEE!" Sam cheered his guardian on.

They faced each other, only fifteen yards separating the two as they prepared to spar.

"…GO!" Ironhide boomed.

Signal allowed Bee the first move. He charged forward trying to tackle her down. She stepped to the side, reaching under his right arm to grab his shoulder, and then pushed it to his left. He was able to break her grip before he fell completely on his side; he quickly regained his footing and tried again. She allowed him in, hitting him with an undercut to the chin.

"Ooh!" the observers remarked, rubbing their own chin.

Bumblebee stumbled back, shaking his head only to see L come back with another punch. He was able to grab on and stop the fist before in smashed into his face. L attempted to break his grip on her wrist but Bee latched on as she began to run in circles. She abruptly stopped and kicked him in the chassis. He went back, slightly pulling on her arm before letting go.

Bee flipped back up, holding his fist up like a boxer, pounced around like one too. L lifted her right leg and slammed it behind her, causing some gear in the knee to break, a screw screamed out like a bullet as it flew over the humans.

"Whoa!" They cursed, covering their heads. She looked over to make sure no one got hurt. Bumblebee took the opening and charged forward. L snapped back into action as she attempted to lift the leg, it wouldn't bend or straighten. Bee was about on her when she leaned into her left, he flew over her and she took hold under his neck and rotated him under her. Pointing her gun hand at his head she lightly giggled, "Check mate."

Everyone was quiet, till Ironhide called the fight simulation over. She helped Bumblebee up and patted him on the shoulder. "Good fight Bee. Didn't hurt you too much did I?" She joked, being a great sport. Bumblebee buzzed, motioning that it wasn't much. She saw that he was leaking some fluids, but his self-repair system had already begun to cease the problem. She let out a growl of jealousy as she looked over all the repairs she'd have to do herself. Ratchet came over and began to study the fixes as well.

"I told you that you tightened it too much," she snickered. That only got her a smack to the head by his wrench. "Oww! Oh wait, that really didn't hurt," she prodded. Ratchet gave her a look as he helped her limp toward his hanger. Then Sam ran in front of them, he didn't know about her; rules and all. "Wow! You're a great fighter man!" He congratulated. He didn't even know that she was female. She gave a friendly nod as Ratchet pulled her away. She really wished she could talk to him face-to-face, but Ratchet would be sure to lock her in the hanger till Sam left. He has found all of her escapes so far, she's been looking for new holes in the netting.

"Good fight SIGNA-L!" Ironhide praised.

"And you didn't believe in me," she snorted, "some mentor you are!"

Ironhide grabbed Ratchet's wrench and knocked her head as well.

"You guys really like that punishment, huh?" she replied, unaffected by the hit.

"Come on you smart aft! Let's get you repaired, I may even throw in that new hand you've wanted." Ratchet laughed deeply.

"I doubt that, but I'll hope for it a tiny bit anyway."


	7. Chapter 7: Political Games 2 Hot Potato

**Chapter 7: Political Games 2- Hot Potato**

"Ratchet! I want to go outside! Please, please, _please_, please, _please_…"

"NO! I don't care how annoying you try to be, you can't make any contact with the civilians." Ratchet snapped, hating this more than she was.

"Can I hangout with Optimus?" She asked, lightly tapping his foot with a human screwdriver.

"No."

"…_PLEASE_?"

"NO."

"…Puh…"

"I said _NO_! Why don't you go and study your Cybertronian arithmetic or something?"

"I hate math, besides I've finished _all _of my homework…"

Ratchet growled trying to give the sparkling something to do while he worked.

"Recharge."

"I'm too old for naps."

"…Fuel up."

"Ate fifteen minutes ago, also took my low-dose Energon, I'm not hungry…"

He gave another snarl, 'why can't she bother someone else for once?' The computer beeped of an incoming video message. "Primus slag it!" That gave the bratling something to chuckle about. He studied the message contents, it was finally decision time. "Prime, it is time for _the meeting,_" Ratchet com-linked, giving a quick glance to Signal. Her face drooped with worry, unsure to what would become of her.

* * *

><p>"We think that she should stay with your kind," replied Morshower.<p>

"We feel otherwise, she still contains a dependency on her human life supports…"

"She has your longevity…"

"She won't be able to survive on her own against Decepticons…"

"She has her suit, and from the fight simulation she can fend for herself…"

Signal just watched and listened as Optimus and Morshower rambled back and forth to where she belonged. Ripping apart the results of her and used it as ammunition against each other. At first they were fighting for her, now neither wanted her. She gave a small grumble, 'Is this more dependency L? Shame on you!' Ratchet gave her a troubled glance, she waved him off.

"We can't give her the energy she needs…"

"She can consume your food source…"

She had enough, "Do _I_ get a say in this!" She stood up, iris' blazing in her frustration. They only stared at her in shock, how dare she interrupt their adult conversation. She clenched her fists tightly, hearing the metal bones clicking about. "Forget it… I'm going to _my_ beach! If I see a civilian I will hide from them. Good day General Morshower!" She didn't look back to see their faces, she couldn't stand it.

* * *

><p>"L?"<p>

She glared up to Prime, eyes flickering from green, blue and red, a mix of feelings, before she returned to star gazing.

"L…"

"…Prime…"

Optimus tried to speak, but every time the words would not vocalize, no matter what language he spoke. Signal took another peek at Prime, noticing his frustration as he tried to figure something out. She didn't want to know what they decided just yet.

"What was Cybertron like before the war?" She asked, touching the small tide pool to disturb its surface.

He observed this action, something about it seemed peaceful.

"It was beautiful, peaceful…" he replied, the memories of his home pained him.

She drew the symbol for home in Cybertronian in the sand before she washed it away. She twisted her audio receptor, allowing it to beam out a small scale of Crystal City; it reverted to a video of the Decepticon attack. The shards of the buildings reflected an array of surprising colors, it was so striking. Each piece had its own life it seemed, then when they collided with another, new ones came out.

"This is one of the few things I remember from the Allspark… I could never describe that city… it was full of splendor… even in its destruction… it… it was so gorgeous… the Decepticons couldn't end the city's purpose… no matter how hard they tried…" L looked up to Optimus, giving him a small smile of comfort. He wasn't there at its fall, but in seeing it, she was right. He gave her a nod…

"What were families like? Ya know, before the war?" She questioned, eyes sparkling with wonderment and curiosity.

"It's not quite like human families… we had our creators, but our species doesn't have genders…"

"… So you're asexual?"

Prime quickly searched for the word's meaning, "Yes, something like that…"

She gave a small laugh, "I guess I'm the only Cybertronian with sexual organs then, eh?"

Optimus stiffened, they didn't tell her. She noticed the action, snapping her head up to look at him with large optics. "No…" she whimpered. L jumped up quickly ripping out her tucked shirt then pulling her pants down slightly, tracing the fine scar that crossed her lower abdomen.

"Signal…" Optimus whispered, reaching out for her.

She collapsed; the sand around her bled as she wailed into the sky. Prime let her, a roar of anger, of loss… loss of the sparklings she could have had…

"You crazy old man," she howled, "Damn you! Damn you and SIGN! Damnit! Why?"

"Signal…" Prime began.

"What Prime? Are you going to tell me what you and Morshower decided? Huh? Because you know what; I don't want to be human! I'm not human anymore! What could I do here? Even if I was free from hero theory… what would I do? Grow attached to people and then watch them die while I slowly age? Living till I either kill myself or the end to this planet? What kind of life is that?" She held her hands out to him, begging for some response, as her optics leaked, soaking her face in the salty liquid.

"We didn't make a decision… You were right to say that in the end, it should be your choice…" he replied, now becoming fully aware to her suffering, but there was still some issues for her to be a Cybertronian. "We will allow you to speak to General Morshower about your decision tomorrow… you should get your recharge…"

Signal didn't reply, she was already half-way down the beach, hugging herself tightly as she rubbed her arms…

* * *

><p>"YOU!" A female voice growled.<p>

"M…me?" the small man coward, searching the darkness till green eyes blazed into his.

"You look over all of the S7 research correct?" She hissed.

'Well… y… yeah…"

"Tell me what happened to Doctor Gordonvich!"

"W..who?"

"DOCTOR GORDONVICH!"

"I'm sorry, I never heard of him…" he sniveled, blocking himself.

"Who would?" The green eyes turned red as they pierced into him.

"Maybe that Simmons guy… Seymour Simmons"

"Where can I find him?"

"Well… he may be at his mom's deli shop in the NYC... please don't hurt me..."

The eyes returned to green, gradually fading into the shadows, "Thank you…"


	8. Chapter 8: RoboWarrior v SIGNAL

**Chapter 8: Robo-Warrior v. SIGNA-L**

Simmons moped as he sliced the variety of meats in preparation for the lunch rush that would happen later in the day. His mother shouted at him to find her the carrots. "In the FRIDGE Ma!" He snapped back, he loved his mother, he did; she was just annoying sometimes... all the time.

"Seymore Simmons?"

He looked up to the young woman before him. She was hot, in the attractive way. She wore a little black dress; a black sun hat covered her curly, blond hair. A pair of dark sunglasses hid her eyes, but her red lips parted to reveal a pearly, mischievous smile.

"You _are_ Seymore Simmons… _aren't you?_" Her red lips spoke, again giving him a trouble-maker's smirk as she leaned across the counter.

"Ugh… Yeah... YEAH! I'm Simmons… what can I get for you miss?" he attempted to recover, feeling his face blush. She gave a light laugh at his embarrassment, almost seemed cruel, but he didn't care, she was a beautiful woman who was talking to him.

"Oh, I'm fine for now thank you though. I would however, like to talk to you about your… previous employment…" Her voice grew serious near the end, but her smile remained.

"SEYMORE! WHO ARE _YOU TALKING TO_!" His mother again, trying to ruin his chance to speak to the stunning woman.

"No one Ma!" He shouted back, giving a wink to the woman.

"I am Elle Child, ma'm," she called into the kitchen, "I merely wanted to speak to you son about his previous job…"

His mother stormed out, scrutinizing 'Elle Child' till Simmons stepped in. "Its fine ma," he hissed as he dragged his mom into the kitchen, "Give me a chance for once!"

"She looks like trouble Seymore," she growled.

"I'm a grown man ma! I can take care of myself!" He snarled, turning to return to Ms. Child.

"Yes… yes you are a _man!_"

* * *

><p>"Sorry about that," Simmons stated, "here have a seat." He ushered her toward a table and pulled out the chair for her. She quietly thanked him as he rushed to sit across from her.<p>

"Okay… what do you want to know?" He asked, ready to tell her that he worked for some large company near the Hoover Dam but retired, owned a place in Hawaii and helps his mother every once in a while in the deli.

Her teeth gleamed as she studied a picture back in the 50's; her fingers gracing along the face of a young woman.

"You're lucky to have a mother who cares so much for you Seymore… I wish I knew mine sometimes…" she breathed heavenly.

"Please, call me Reggie," he slightly begged, he hated being called 'Seymore.'

"… Do you still have your special? The Ellen Philly?" She asked, her attention still held on the photo.

"Ugh, yeah… actually it was named after that girl in the picture there… She came up with the recipe, saved the deli!" Simmons conveyed.

"Mmm, yes I know…" she hummed, turning to face him, her smile slowly falling into a slight frown. His mother walked out with three cups of coffee in hand, sitting at the table with them.

"Thank you kindly Mrs. Simmons," she smiled as she smelled the coffee, she then whispered, "Oh, how I missed you old friend!" before taking a sip. They drank in silence till Elle spoke up, "Mrs. Simmons… may I trouble you for an Ellen Philly to go please?" She grasped his mother's hand lightly and patted it. His mother smiled, "Oh, of course sweetie," pinching Elle's cheek slightly before going to make the sandwich.

When she was out of sight Elle snapped her head toward Simmons. "What _happened_ to _Dr. Gordonvich_?"

He was shocked, she knew about Sector Seven, and even its darkest secret.

"How did you…" he growled, stopping when she took off her sunglasses, wiping them with the napkin.

"You… you're…"

"Yes, I'm a cyborg. The one and _only_ surviving SIGN. Tell me what happened to Dr Gordonvich!" She hissed, eyes glowing red before she replaced the glasses.

"Why?"

"Consider it _personal_," she snapped her face in his.

"_How personal?"_ Simmons sneered. Sitting back into the chair, enjoying the since of power he felt he had.

"Personal enough to tell you that that's me!" She grimaced as she pointed to 'Ellen' in the photograph. "Personal enough to where he killed me then cut up my body to the point where I lost my _sexuality_!"

She wanted to rip his throat out, spill his blood for making things difficult. It would only be a matter of time till they noticed she was gone. She was on a tight schedule.

He sighed, "Dr. Gordonvich was arrested for the murder of several… orphans… S7 discovered his little secret lab. Painted with blood and filled with a variety of human parts, mostly sexual organs… he was diagnosed as a paranoid schizophrenic, locked in a government asylum where he died in 1972… You happy?"

Her face crinkled as she held in emotions, her fist tightly clenched till she hissed, "No."

The door rang open to reveal Lennox and Epps in civvies. They gave a shocked glance over to them, amazed that she wasn't standing in a puddle of Simmons' blood. She burst out in laughter, till she killed it off. "Oh, welcome gentlemen," Mrs. Simmons chirped, "Here is you sandwich sweetie."

L took the sandwich. "Thank you kindly, Mrs. Simmons. How much do I owe you?" She fished out her wallet from her purse to pay for the meal.

"Oh don't worry about it, it's on the house. I was thinking, Elle Child. You must have been related to Ellen Child, the creator of the Ellen Philly."

L gave a small chuckle, "Yes ma'm. You could say we are of the same blood."

Mrs. Simmons gave her a hug, "Oh, goodbye sweetie. It was wonderful to meet you."

"It was great to meet you as well ma'm," L hugged back, "Are you gentlemen ready to go?" She winked toward Lennox and Epps.

"Of course… sister," Lennox answered, taking L's hand and walked her out the door.

"Goodbye _Seymore_," L rubbed in, "Thank you kindly for the information!"

He only grumbled, returning to the chore of slicing meats.

* * *

><p>Ironhide began to scold L for running away as they headed for the airport. She removed the hat and wig, twisting the audio receptors to listen to music instead of Ironhide's nagging. She wiggled her fingers in anticipation, opened the Styrofoam to-go box, and absorbed the succulent smells, drooling in her mouth. She picked it up holding in close to her lips, "Hello old friend," she wisped before taking a huge bite.<p>

* * *

><p>**Author's Notes**<p>

Sorry readers. I have kind of rushed through most of these chapters and realized I have forgotton a few key details. After the Energon problem and Ratchet's study of her digestive acids it was discovered that she can consume normal human food that can conver to an alterative Energon source. Signal still has to take straight Energon though, Ratchet believes that they could try to curb her dependency on her organic support systems by introducing the pure Energon. Also, her audio receptors have their own com-link system, where she can even listen to 'private' conversations or she can just wirelessly connect to her iPod to ignore the rants of the Autobots. They also have the ability to replay her memories, though most she refuses to share. her iris' color meanings: Blue is calm, red is angry, green is actually for night vision, not having any real connection to emotion. I havn't really decided if their will be any other color changes. Your critisism and comments are greatly appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9: Flying Wrench, Hidden Weapons

Chapter 9: Flying Wrench, Hidden Weapons

After Signal's _vacation,_ she was kept under constant supervision. She always had someone to follow her about, even in the showers. But even with the lack of privacy she remained in a new peaceful bliss. Somehow, after hearing of Dr. Gordonvich's demoralizing fate, it seemed to lift a heavy weight off her back.

"Lennox," L laughed as she gave him a dead arm, "Come back to Earth Major! Or should I say Colonel?"

Before Lennox could reply one of the new recruits burst out, "HEY HOT CHICK! If you ever need some _real_ company you can count on me!" He ended this attempt to attract her with a rather obscene gesture.

Her eyes temporarily flickered red before she smiled replying, "Oh, don't worry about me _recruit_, I've upgraded my suit with a vibrator!" Lennox quickly stifled a chuckle from her comment, allowing her to pull him along, saying farewell by flipping the recruits the bird. The fool's friends began to mock and banter him for not coming back with an insult for her.

"Don't worry, the EAS doesn't have a vibrator," she whispered to him, noticing his silence. He replied with a curt nod, doing his best to concentrate on the ground ahead of him. "That was an entertaining simulation with Ironhide today... I definably got a run for my money... especially out of the EAS..."

Lennox recapped the hour. During the last few days, L was beginning to show signs to her Cybertronian strength, and with Ratchet's studying he allowed her some training out of her EAS, as long as it was 'soft.' Lennox didn't see 'soft' when she smashed into the ground or bleachers a few hundred feet away, but Signal jumped back up to continue her assault on Ironhide. He let a small smile crack through his lips; she was also capable of giving ol'Hide a few good hits herself. Yet she still stuck with her usual weapon of choice... Duct tape. She was able to tape his mouth, but her attempt to tape his arms and legs failed.

At the end of the simulation Ironhide growled at the sticky neon-pink substance. "What do you plan to do with the Decepticons? Make them cute or sumting?" He snarled again as the tape took off some of his paint.

She took the refuse and fashioned a pretty bow, "You mean Starscream won't want this on his head?" She sarcastically gasped, placing the giant bow on her head.

He laughed, "He would look better _without_ a head to put that bow on!" They then shared a roar of laughter.

"Ha! I finally got you to smile today Lennox!" Signal cut through his thoughts, slightly elbowing him in the chest before opening the door to Ratchet's hanger. "I had to drag you around all day! I'm beginning to think that you're going to miss me a bit while you're on leave!" He shrugged her off, becoming annoyed with her jesting. Ratchet greeted the two with his usual grunt and a flying ratchet that obediently flew back into the toolbox.

"What's the matter today? Got something shoved up your tail pipe?" L jokingly pried.

Ratchet's only reply was a leviathan wrench that whizzed over their heads.

Ratchet had incredible aim when it came to a tool toss. Always able to get the tools to nest back into the tool box, whether by direct throw or by banking it off an opposite wall. In this one instance, whether it was its angle, amount of force or even the possibility that the tool was _meant_ to miss, it didn't get into the crate.

From banging into the wall above their skulls to gracefully cart-wheeling toward the tool crate, it clanked around the metal rim till the wrench reared back to decapitate them both.

Lennox sat himself back up, trying to understand how he was able to survive being crushed by the giant instrument, but he began to understand when he saw L kneeling in front of the wrench's molten remains. She wobbly stood up turning to show Ratchet her smoking, bloody and misshapen metal arms. "OWW!" She roared, her eyes wept as she shook her destroyed arms for some answer from Ratchet.

"Ratchet... what happened," Optimus questioned as he studied the recharging L whose arms were heavily bandaged from the elbow down.

"Well... It seems that Signal has grown enough to form weapons; however, their power core wasn't fully developed. My aim seemed to have been off, causing my wrench to return to Lennox and L. She reacted in an aggressive reflex, pushing Lennox to the ground then her arms transformed into cannons. The unused power cores overheated and when she fired to slag my good wrench, they imploded... Fraggit! I should have been more careful!"

Optimus patted the medic's shoulder, "It was an accident, and in your hands, she will heal..."

"That doesn't make _me_ very _confident_!"

The two Autobots turned to face Signal's mischievous grin, "I am only joking Ratchet! Don't go beating yourself up on my account... but you should really work on that aim of yours I don't want to be slagging anymore of your tools!" Her optics began to fade, but she granted them with a huge, friendly smile before drifting back to sleep. Prime carefully tucked the blanket around her, softy brushing her hair off her face.

*Do you still think she belongs here with the humans? With our weapon technology who knows what they might do...* Ratchet asked over the private com-link.

*She proves to be in danger on both sides at this point... It's a hard decision to make...*

Ratchet tapped Prime's shoulder lightly, *She's wondering why you have been delaying her talk with Morshower. She hasn't forgotten that night, as best as she hides her hurt and anger for others, it still plagues her Prime...*

Optimus only bowed his head, he didn't want her to rush into this decision so quickly, and Ratchet has told him enough about her nightmares, why should he allow her to receive more from war?

"Ah, don't worry! She'll be just as irritable tomorrow... perhaps she should spend some time with you..." Ratchet burst out.

Optimus snapped his head at the medic, "Why do you say that?"

"She has spent a lot of time with us other Autobots. Ratchet for her studies and repairs, me to give a need to be repaired and the others for practice or just hanging out... She asks a lot about you Prime and she knows that you are the leader... She looks up to you, and starves to learn something from you." Ironhide answered, walking in to check on his pupil.

"I really doubt that I could..."

"Prime... When Signal first arrived here, you were the first to actually get through to her, to be her friend. You knew that she just a little sparkling, if Ironhide was left to deal with her, she would have been killed. Not saying that Ironhide would just shoot her off, but when she labeled Lennox as a possible threat to her mission, Ironhide reacted. If you did not intervene it would have ended badly..." Ratchet consoled.

After a brief moment of silence Optimus lightly laughed out, "So be it. Is there anything I should know? I know that Ironhide is going with Lennox while Ratchet wants to work on Bee's vocolizer."

The two gave each other a quick glance, "NOPE!"

"Duct tape," L's voice softly snickered, causing the giants to jump in surprise.


	10. Chapter 10: A Prime Sort of Day 1

Authors note: Sorry if my spanish translations are not correct. Feel free to slap my virtual face and correct me. Speaking of, this story is going to be divided up into either two or three chapter but I hope you will enjoy the concept! :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: A Prime Sort of Day (Part 1)<p>

"Prime... Prime wake up..."

The semi-truck remained quiet and still, showing no signs to its animated existence.

"PRIME!" L yelled as she kicked his wheel.

*What?* Optimus yawned over the private com.

"Come on! A whole day! Just you and me! Let's go!" Signal replied lightly patting the grill before giving it a huge hug.

*It's 0315* he yawned again, he finally understood why Ratchet was grumpier than usual, she woke him early and kept him up all night. He may have wanted the day to catch up on needed recharge.

"So?" she giggled, "it leaves more time for us to do stuff!"

*Go back and recharge Signal* Optimus ordered.

Signal's mouth open to object before she silently closed it, she sighed and left Prime's hanger pouting to herself.

* * *

><p>*Optimus? Optimus where are you?*<p>

Optimus transformed to robot mode, *I am here Ratchet. Just woke up from recharge...*

*Signal's not with you?*

Optimus looked around, then remembered earlier that morning *she ran away again, didn't she?*

*She's not with me, or you, or any of the other Autobots; where could she be?*

*I"M RIGHT HERE BEHIND YOU!* L's voice boomed over the private link.

Optimus turned to see L glaring up at him with red optics, holding her daily pack and a data pad of his reconnaissance mission he planned a few days ago.

*... Alright... I'm back to work then... Signal, do you have your...*

*YES Ratchet! ... I got it while you lazy bots were still recharging. I have taken my first one and will take the latter later...* Optimus gave her a stern look, *I apologize for snapping. It was rude of me...*

Ratchet gave no reply, but Prime was pleased for her apology none the less.

"So... what do you want to do today?" he asked, bending down to look her straight in the optics. She held the data pad in front of her face. His face formed a slight frown; it was too dangerous for her, especially with her arms still in weapon mode. "No, it's too dangerous..."

She lowered the data pad with a snarl, she wanted to say more but held it in as she pivoted around and walked away, placing the data pad on some box before exiting.

*How am I supposed to spend time with Signal?* Prime asked over the private com.

*... I can't say Prime; I could never keep her busy for long. She even got her homework done for the rest of the week... I wish I had something but I don't...*

Prime only turned off the com link pinching the bridge of his nose like humans do when they are frustrated.

* * *

><p>She didn't want to admit it, she didn't. Her pride forsook it, yet it happened anyway. She frowned as the words flowed out from her mouth, "I'm dependent... Dependent and needy on the judgment of giant alien robots, which for that matter, could care less if I existed or not..."<p>

She wanted to punch her thigh as hard as she could, but then she remembered her arms. "FRAG IT!" She roared, standing up to go kick a tree before sitting back down. "I'm a freak... I'm a freak out of my time. I don't even know what has happened between then and now! ...They're _hiding_ it from me! Of course! Why didn't I see it? They don't want me to know! ..." She paused, her gut felt weird like she was about to get the hiccups. She never had the hiccups after she awoke from stasis, never noticed the Cybertronian's having hiccups and had no idea if this would have her trapped in Ratchet's hanger all day... like normal. She hated it as she turned on the com link, they were the last she wanted to talk to yet she had to know if hiccups would be a problem.

*Ratchet?*

*Signal! Where are you?* Prime questioned.

Signal remained silent till she heard Ratchet come on. *Signal, where are you? Answer Prime.*

She grumbled, *at my beach, where I always am when I don't want to be berated about my anger issues. Ratchet... I think I'm getting the hic*

Ratchet and Optimus listened to the buzzing coming from Signal's end. They didn't say it but they knew what they were going to ask. _Where is she NOW?_

* * *

><p>Signal couldn't believe it. She warped... or teleported... or something. She luckily was hidden in the shadows of an alleyway. She held her breath as she put on her 'disguise;' her blond wavy wig with sun hat and sunglasses. She walked into the sunlight, merging in with the people who spoke Spanish around her. It felt right, being with normal people once again. They didn't pay much attention to her, just like before. She walked along the outdoor market, listening to the people; they talked about the weather, families, and the things that she really didn't talk about with the people at NEST. She finally asked one seller where she was, Nogales, Sonora. She remembered being here; she thanked the seller before leaving. This is also where Prime wanted to do a reconnaissance mission, but at this point she wanted to see what she could learn about this new world she was in, and to check up on the existence of an old friend and business partner, Emilio Lucho.<p>

Optimus paced back and forth as he waited for Ratchet to signal in on Signal's tracking chip. "Nogales, Sonora Mexico..." Ratchet finally replied, giving himself a small round of applause for finding her.

"That was where I planned a recon. mission... L wanted to go with me but I said no... Why doesn't she listen!" Optimus slammed his fists on Ratchet's table.

"Optimus, I believe that she wasn't trying to disobey you. I had her tracked at her beach when she contacted me on the open link. I find it interesting as to how she was able to swim then walk all the way to Nogales... She may be able to bridge herself... through 'hiccups.'" Ratchet consoled, he knew it seemed far fetched but it was the only theory he could come up with.

"Ratchet, stay here and continue to keep track of her. I'm going to Nogales to find her and if not find out about the Decepticon drug dealings there..." Prime ordered as he walked out.

"Understood Prime, Good luck!" Ratchet called, waving the leader off. 'So much for getting more recharge...'

* * *

><p>Signal knew she was being followed, she couldn't pinpoint their exact location but she knew; she felt it. Signal tried to bluff them off by walking tall and confident instead of feeble and paranoid but the trick didn't work as planned. It brought them closer, allowing her to see the two young men dressed like the new 'gangsters' Lennox described to her once. She looked ahead, she knew where she was, how to get around the area. There! There in that alley was a high, brick wall that she always was able to scale easily. Epps told her once as she went through an obstacle course that she was 'Free-Style Running:' the supposed sport where you do crazy stunts like scale alley walls. She told him that back in her day, she called it 'bluff running.' By doing those little tricks, it discouraged anyone who was chasing her to stop. She bolted into the alley, stepping on a garbage bin then jumped for the wall. She jumped too soon, if she didn't make it, she'd be trapped. She reached her arm out, "Come on, COME ON!" she growled, praying that it would change back to normal. It did, grasping onto the ledge allowing her to vault over with an added spin then landing perfectly on the other side. "Yes!" she hooted, wiggling her fingers as she ran, only to catch up with more of these gangsters. They shouted, "It's her! The hybrid! Shoot!" They began to fire at her. 'How did they know?' She looked at her arms. The bandaging was ripped to shreds and her disguise was completely gone. 'Of course,' she growled in her head as she jumped onto another alley wall then clambered up on the roof of a building. They figured she jumped over and left to find a way around. She was able to get a good look at them; one of them had El Alacrán gang symbol tattooed on his arm. They were the rival to Emilio's gang Locust, "Good. Where I have enemies, I have friends!" L carefully fell to the ground, and then she ran out, grabbing whatever she could to hide her cyborg parts. She stole a light, long sleeve shirt, some worn out leather gloves, and sunglasses. She then purchased a bandanna and covered the metal band that looped around her head. She was walking to where Emilio use to live when she heard Optimus.<p>

*SIGNA-L!*

"Prime," she called out, forgetting about the communication links. It grabbed attention but luckily her chasers weren't around. *Prime! I know what you must be thinking, that I ran away again but I didn't, truly I didn't!*

*I know L, Ratchet thinks that you can bridge through your supposed 'hiccups.'*

*Prime... I... I'm being followed, and they know that I'm a hybrid. Prime... I do know how or...*

*It's fine, I need to know where you are so then I can take you back to the base.*

*Meet me at Emilio's place at... BZZZZZZZZZZZZ*

* * *

><p>Optimus listing to the static on the other end; Dear Primus when will this end? He thought to himself. Who was Emilio anyway? How did she know someone here? He drove down the streets trying to identify her through the mass of people. He remembered an older mission with Ironhide and NEST operatives here an Earth year ago, they found the Insecticons. They were only able to locate and capture Shrapnel and Bombshell, when asked about Kickback they either remained silent or merely shrugged their shoulders. Kickback had to be out there somewhere, trying to free the others, which led him to the drug wars here: reports of a gang having 'non-human' weapons. It had to be the work of Kickback, it had to be.<p>

She roared out, angry at this ability that she couldn't control, she didn't even feel the hiccups. "Where am I _now!_" She turned to see Emilio's home. For some crummy drug lord, he had a really wonderful home. 'Okay,' she wisped in her head, 'I can get use to this.' She jogged up the steps, fixed her disguise then knocked politely on the door. Finally a young man answered, "¿Sí?"

"Hola. Mi nobres es Elena Child. ¿Emilio Luchas aún viven aquí?" (Hello. My name is Ellen Child. Does Emilio Luchas still live here?)

They young man stared awestruck at her, till he finally spoke, "Yes. My grandfather still lives... What did you say your name was again?"

"Elena Child. May I speak with your grandfather please?"

"Yes. Of course, come in," he stated opening the door for her, "You know my grandfather spoke much about an Elena Child he knew. Are you of relation?"

"Yes, you could say that," she replied, "I don't think I received your name though..."

"Oh, how rude of me. I am Rico Luchas. My grandfather is downstairs, if you would follow me..."

She shook his hand carefully, then quietly followed him down the stairs. She could walk those stairs blindfolded and backward if she wanted to. She helped herself into the door, her optics immediately adjusted to the poor light, where she saw the aged Emilio Luchas with a Decepticon. She was ready to run, they didn't see her, then Emilio spoke, "Elena?" He strained his glazed eyes toward her. Rico pushed her in and locked the door behind him. She was more worried about this insect-like Decepticon who now was looking right at her and obviously knew she was a hybrid.

"Yes Emilio," she sighed, removing her sunglasses, "It's me. It seems age has favored me more, despite my sins."

Emilio gave a raspy laugh till he covered his face with an oxygen mask. He was old, not the young man she remembered him to be, except for his eyes, those evil eyes that would have been far more bloodied then the Decepticon's.

"So you are a hybrid. A cyborg." His chaffy voice commented, "I wish I were that lucky. But with the help of my new advisor, I will be in such luck."

L only laughed back, "Oh please Emilio! I still remember you after all these years, cut to the chase. What is it that you want me to do?"

He laughed again, the Decepticon's optics sharpened, they didn't trust each other.

"Locust, you know what it is that we need. Tell her, she is the best, and just as reliable as before!" Emilio stated, ushering the Decepticon on.

"You are still with the Autobots," Locust hissed.

"HA! You must be the comedian of the Decepticons. Those Autobots had me _imprisoned_! I just now escaped and needed assistance with this tracking chip in the back of my neck." L snarled back, flaring her iris' to a burning crimson color.

They stared at each other till Locust tried to whisper to Emilio, "How do we know that she isn't... soft?"

Emilio roared out, "Elena? _Soft!_? Oh my good amigo, Elena has done things that even _I_ could not do!"

Signal suddenly pulled out a knife, and before Locust could shoot she reached behind her head and cut the chip out. She then tossed the dripping tools on the table, stabbing the chip with the knife. "Does that prove anything to you... _Locust_?"


	11. Chapter 11: A Prime Sort of Day 2

Chapter 11: A Prime Sort of Day 2

Optimus just could not understand it. One moment Signal is pleading for assistance, the next she attacks the Mexican military base where the Insecticons were imprisoned and frees them. Luckily, Ratchet was still able to hone in on her tracking chip, taking him further away then where she was the last Ratchet tracked her. He had to know what she was thinking, why she would do all of this. What if she was really with the Decepticons the whole entire time?

* * *

><p>"COME WITH ME <em>NOW!" <em>Signal barked at the prisoners. They gawked up at her but she wasn't going to waste any time for these two. She was on a _very_ tight schedule. She snatched the horn of the one named Shrapnel, "_Move! Let's go!"_ They snapped out of their shock, running out and shooting at the military personnel along take with her. They crawled into the trailer as she jumped into the cab to drive off, not giving one look back to the carnage she created.

It was simple really; get into the base as a trucker delivering the base's food. They really were lax here, despite their extraterrestrial prisoners. She got in easily, but they didn't expect this young female driver to begin to slaughter everyone as she searched for the Insecticons. It proved troublesome when the whole base became aware to her attack, beginning an armed defense as they shot over her head. The Insecticons enjoyed devastating what she left for them, she covered herself as she led them out. Now it was time to switch vehicles. Getting to the parking garage, she stopped and opened the trailer's door. "Come on. We need to switch vehicles now..." she ordered. They weren't too happy with the idea of a human ordering them about.

"Why should we?" Shrapnel echo hissed. Bombshell only nodded in agreement.

"Because Kickback sent me to get your sorry afts out of the human's prison; we are on a tight schedule, let's go."

"_Where_?" Bombshell pushed.

"To finish your mission to take over all of Mexico via the drug system; later to attack North and South America. I know of your plan, I'm part of that plan, now let's quit wasting valuable time and get you back to Kickback."

They didn't like how she knew so much; they didn't understand why Kickback shared such information with a human, to trust it. Nevertheless, they planned to get things back in order, and remove this femme that never was part of it.

* * *

><p>The Insecticons greeted each other, speaking in a simplistic form of Cybertronian, mostly about how hungry they were, L didn't listen to intently on it, instead she turned to face Optimus who was in some sort of energy cage.<p>

"You... you were with them the whole entire time... with the Decepticons... and I trusted you!" Prime scowled.

"Oh please! You really think I would waste _my_ time on these pathetic people? Why should I help them and you Autobots for that matter, when you try to rip me apart and build me different?" Signal sneered back. Their argument stole the attention of the Insecticons who seemed to enjoy Prime's suffering to this betrayal.

"You... you were like a sparkling to all of us! We would never try to harm you! Why would you do this? What about SIGN?"

"You really expect me to follow in the rants of a paranoid schizophrenic who tortured me, killed me, and made me into... this? I have had enough of you; you are weak and will soon perish under the foot of the Decepticon army!" She spat at his feet, spiraling around to leave the basement till she faced the barrel of Shrapnel's weapon. "What's this? Have no more use of me?"

"You will do as _we_ say, as _I _say," he grinned.

"Oh, poor belittled bug," she sang. A beetle happened to crawl by her, only to die as she smashed it down with her foot. The Insecticons hissed at this move, transforming into their insect forms.

"Wrong move, human..." Kickback chirped as his legs scraped against each other making sparks. He fluttered his wings in attempt to seem threatening.

"Oh, have I offended you? Was that you sister Bombshell? You truly thought you had me didn't you?" she snickered. They halted their advancement, transforming back with weapons aimed at her, "Emilio? What do you think?"

"Hey, they were in charge all along Elena, I thought you knew..." the withered old man rasped.

"You are wrong..." Signal stated, the Insecticons laughed till Prime joined the gunfight.

"How?" They cried in unison, watching as humans emerged from the shadows to join the battle.

"El Alacrán! Elena le traidor!" Emilio roared

"No abuelo, Estás equivocado."No grandfather, you are wrong

The old man turned to face his grandson, his heir, "Rico..."

"Grandfather... this is wrong. What happened all those years ago... what you did to El Alacrán leader's family... What you did to your own _family_! You enslaved us to these insects... this ends today." Rico answered his voice waivered with hurt.

"_I _didn't kill his wife and children... Elena did..." Emilio defended.

Everyone, even the Decepticons, turned to face Signal. She only stared into Prime's optics, his pain and confusion she saw so blatantly, she felt it and it mixed with her guilt.

"Asesina! Asesina!" The El Alacrán gang! Murderer

"Enough!" L shouted as she shot at the Decepticons, everyone else shot soon after. It wasn't until the Insecticons were slagged Optimus ordered everyone to hold fire. He turned to see L on her knees, arms behind her head.

"L... what did Emilio mean?" Prime asked, ignorant to the El Alacrán gang holding their weapons at her.

She was crying; her face was completely drenched with tears.

"I know that I don't deserve any mercy for my past sins... Therefore, if you kill me now, I wouldn't blame you... I... I never meant for it to happen... I, I tried so hard to help and..." She looked at El Alacrán new leader, "I'm sorry that I murdered your grandfather and that I shot at your grandmother... I... I tried to get her to the hospital... but she just didn't make it... Please, please forgive me. I know I don't deserve it but I just want you to know that it was an accident for your grandmother's and her unborn child's death... please... forgive me..."

* * *

><p>Prime... Prime was in such a fray of confusion. How could all of this happen? How come she never told them? She gave him a quick glance, she looked to be at peace, and ready for what would come. He watched stupefied as the El Alacrán leader put the pistol to her head. Prime was about to interject but was beaten to the punch.<p>

"Es perdonados," an old man whispered. You are forgiven

Signal shot her head up to look at the man, "Lino?"

"Pero el padre!" The leader tried to object But father

"Carlito! We are better people! Stand down!" The man barked. Carlito bowed his head and stepped back. "Yes... yes I am Lino..."

"YOU LET HIM _LIVE_!" Emilio roared, pulling out his hidden pistol.

"NO!" L screamed as she pounced infront of Lino Hernando. She was shot, but Emilio was dead. Rico's hand shook, dropping his gun at the realization that e just killed his own grandfather.

"Signal!" Optimus gasped as he picked her up. She was shot in the sholder, she leaked out blood and coolant.

"I... I'm sorry," she coughed, "I'm sorry for my existance..."

"Elena," Lino began, leaning into his cane, "You did nothing wrong. You just tried to end an old family gang war. But today, today it's over. The El Alacrán have ceased their drug dealings. You've done right, forget the past, all is forgiven."

"L," Optimus lightly ordered, "Do you think you can bridge back to NEST?"

She gave a slight laugh, "You doubt me too?" She gave a leisure wave to the rest of the people before disappearing.


	12. Chapter 12: A Prime Sort of Day 3

Chapter 12: A Prime Sort of Day 3

Ratchet turned to see L sprawled across the floor. "What _happened_?"

"Got shot, just had to jump in front of it so I could get on your nerves," she chuckled back.

"Yeah I bet you did," he grumbled as he moved her to the table, "Well, I see your shoulder, but it looks like you were hit elsewhere. Did you feel those at all?"

She gave another laugh, "No, can't say I did Ratchet... I was busy and had an agenda to complete."

"Huh," he mumbled as he studied the rest of her. "What did you get shot with? With your shoulder I mean."

"Some prototype weapon, I can't say I got a good look at it because Prime sent me back to you," she replied laying back down as he worked on her shoulder. She shuddered and flinched each time Ratchet switched tools.

"You're okay L. Where is Optimus anyway?" Ratchet consoled.

"Cleaning up my messes, that is why you passed me over to him, so you wouldn't have to," she nervously laughed, "doing pretty well despite my fear of medical tools and other such related things, huh?"

"Yes Signal," Ratchet calmly replied, just trying to keep her calm.

"Was I really shot elsewhere Ratchet? How did I not feel or notice? How can I 'bridge?' ... Have I really annoyed you yet?"

"You were shot elsewhere," he replied as his magnet pulled out the remaining bullets in her. It was enough to load a machine gun a few times over. "You most likely didn't feel because you have started to form some armor, as for bridging... I do not know how you can do it. Do you still have the hiccups?"

"No. It seems that when I think of a place I want to be, it will take me there. I just don't have complete control yet..."

Ratchet pulled out his welding torch.

"NO! NO! I don't want to see that!" L freaked, rolling herself off the table.

"Would you just calm down! You can't feel any bullets yet you panic at the sign of a needle!" Ratchet growled as he circled the table to pick her back up.

"That is because I don't _see_ the bullets Ratchet." She tried to compose herself, slightly ducking when Ratchet returned his torch to her shoulder. She watched partially amazed, "It doesn't hurt... why Ratchet?"

"You seem to be mostly Cybertronian on the inside now, physically anyway." He answered as he molded the metal to place. You even have your own self recovery system that has already stopped your leaking."

"But Ratchet, humans have a self repair system to stop leaking and recover too," L informed, giving him a small, mischievous smile. The old gruff bot stroked her back soothingly before he returned to his computer. "Where is everybody else Ratchet?"

"Supposedly the Wreakers have arrived, and of course they brought trouble with them so I sent back up." He replied, not once looking away from the screen.

"The Wreakers?"

"Oh, don't you worry bratling, you'll meet them soon enough..." Ratchet softly growled, hating the idea that they should meet. "So what happen in Nogales?"

Signal gave him a huge evil smile, "You would certainly like to know huh?"

"As officer you have to tell me," Ratchet retorted.

"Shouldn't we wait for Prime? He had no idea to what I was doing either."

"We still have to fill out reports... he catches up by reading those."

"Fine, you are so damn persistent!" she giggled back.

* * *

><p>When I realized that I was no longer on the beach, I put on my disguise. I merged with the crowd who were primarily speaking Spanish so I assumed that I was somewhere in Mexico. I spoke with a local who confirmed that I was in Nogales, Mexico. I... I admit that I didn't radio in because I didn't want to. I remembered being here along time ago and I wanted to be around actual people again, but... I also had a bad memory of this place. I decided to go to the church there, walking into the confessional I confessed to killing the El Alacrán leader, Carlos Hernando, then accidently shooting his pregnant wife, who died an hour or so later at the hospital. The elderly priest asked what happened to the gang leader's son, Lino. I replied that I brought him to this church, to pray for the souls of his parents... and that he may forgive me...<p>

I was speaking to Lino though I did not know at the time. When he became the El Alacrán leader, he did all in his power to get revenge, until Emilio's son killed _his _wife. Lino killed Emilio's son as he tried to escape, but it did not make his pain of loss go away. He became a priest and tried to use the El Alacrán gang for the greater good.

I knew I had to make things right, to try to find Lino or his family and ask for forgiveness. That was when I ran into the gangsters, they chased me and I ran. I noticed when I was on the roof that one of them even had the El Alacrán tattoo on his arm, but it was off, the tail had a small cross on it, this one didn't. That was when I became aware that Locust was the gang Optimus was curious about. I stole a new disguise and began to ask around the market to where Emilio Luchas lived. It was there I met Rico, who merely stated that he knew where the Luchas' house was then asked why I was looking for him. I was honest and told him I had to set things right and that I would end the Locust gang. Rico introduced himself, then informed me that his family was being held against their will by his grandfather and one of the Insecticons who the called Locust. Remembering the Optimus' report, Locust was actually Kickback. He said the gang war was terrible and that he was trying to work with Lino Hernando to end this century old feud. I told him who I was, he at first though I was joking, till I showed him a glimpse of my arm. We planned. Decided to meet at the Luchas home within an hour and a half, giving Rico the chance to call Lino and get the El Alacrán gang ready. I was suppose to contact the Mexican military to inform them that NEST was attempting to stop the gang with illegal alien weapons by pretending to free the Insecticons to gain trust. The other half, I knew that you were tracking me, that I had a chip in the back of my head, so Optimus would be coming after me. We concluded that Optimus would bring the El Alacrán gang to help rid of the Insecticons. But at the same time, act as if he was 'captured.' So, after going our separate ways I contacted the Mexican military to informed them of the plan. They were difficult, but after contacting Galloway he help the situation...

* * *

><p>"<em>Galloway! <em>Galloway _helped_!"

"Ugh! Yes Ratchet! For once Galloway did help. May I continue?"

* * *

><p>Anyway, the military stated that they will prepare thing to make it look like an actual prison break, I later discovered that the people that the Insecticons and I were killing were prisoners who were sentence with the death penalty, so I guess it worked out morbidly at the end. When Prime contacted me I tried to get him to actually go to the El Alacrán gang and instruct them on the situation, however I ended up warping to Emilio's house before I could tell him. I figured he would just catch up... or not. Therefore, after entering the Luchas home I was 'kidnapped,' Emilio tried to convince the Insecticon Kickback that I was an ally and would do what ever needed done. Kickback was not convinced, believing that the hybrid was working with the Autobots an also would not have the 'guts' to do the job. I explain that you guys had me against my will, I escaped and needed help in removing the tracking chip. Emilio also mentioned what I did all those years ago. It wasn't until I cut out the tracking chip then, in the process to bring it the table, switch it with an average computer chip and stab it was I able to convince Kickback. I was giving a semi truck with large trailer to enter the base then I began to shoot at the prisoners. They only had blanks, so getting to the Insecticons was quick and easy, they loaded up then I drove to the switch off point where I switch to the Prime decoy truck. I forgot to mention that before heading to the base I dropped my tracking chip at the El Alacrán gang area. I reunited the Insecticons with each other, while our Prime decoy was locked up in the energy cell. I began to berate the hologram, enticing the Insecticons attention while Rico let in Optimus and the El Alacrán gang who were hiding in his trailer. When everyone was in place, I pretended to leave when Shrapnel planned for me to be a permanent member of the Decepticon cause. I continued to annoy them, till I turned the tables. The El Alacrán made themselves known, Rico gave his heart felt speech for betraying his grandfather, and Emilio informed the El Alacrán gang that I murdered Carlos and his wife. We were at a Mexican stand down quite literally, Insecticons and El Alacrán guns at me, My weapons stayed mostly on the Insecticons, as well as Prime's but we remained weary to the El Alacrán. I shot, then everyone followed suite. Prime ordered everyone to stop; I was on my knees, ready for the punishment I deserved for the murders I committed. Carlito who was the current leader and grandson to Carlos was going to kill me when his father interfered. His father, was the priest who I spoke to. I honestly was surprised, even more when he said he forgave me.<p>

* * *

><p>Signal pause to read a piece of paper. 'I spent years demanding for revenge against the American woman and Locust gang for destroying my family. However, when my own wife died, I killed Emilio's son, and was not satisfied. It was then I understood that revenge was not worth the bloodshed. I became a priest and prayed for the American woman who regretted her sin, wished she were at peace. When I heard you today, how you were not at peace, how it was killing you slowly inside... and how you wanted to make things right again. I saw your eyes and your scars and knew you received the punishment I wanted for you. I regretted, and I forgave you and felt better. Thank you Elena Child, Signal. Thank you...'<p>

* * *

><p>When Emilio learned that I didn't kill off the whole family he tried to shoot Lino. I, wanting to drive you crazy, jumped in front Lino to take the shot. Rico then shot at his grandfather killing him. Prime looked and held me as if I was dying. I said that I regretted my existence. Lino told me otherwise. Prime kindly ordered me to bridge back here while he recovered the slagged Insecticons, Cybertronian weapons and all drug related things... Yep, that is about it!<p>

* * *

><p>L jumped off the table, looking up to laugh at Ratchet's shocked expression. "Geez Ratchet, if you wanted a more simplistic answer you should have just said something. I would have said that it was a Prime sort of day." She shrugged her shoulders uncaringly, "Yep a Prime sort of day... I doubt I will be having anymore of those though... I am going to recharge Ratchet, good night." Ratchet only waived her off, trying to believe how she could just plan all of that, have it all work out and yet not view it as anything special.<p>

* * *

><p>When Optimus returned tired and worn down Ratchet looked him over "Busy day?" He lightly joked.<p>

Optimus gave a huff in reply, too tired to really laugh. "What a day," he stated, rubbing is face.

A Prime sort of day.


	13. Chapter 13:Blame, Revenge & Sacrifice

**Chapter 13: Blame, Revenge and Sacrifice**

Signal woke up to the sound of Ratchet's returning rescue mission, leaping off the Exo- Suit bed to greet the team and the 'Wreckers.' But what she really saw were the few saddened faces of the people she knew before. She tried to grab Epps attention, but he was too tired and obviously upset about what happened.

"What happened?" she asked aloud, "Where is Arcee? The others?"

Her only answer was the classic mournful face with a solemn headshake of 'no.'

L bowed her head in grief as the others were removed ceremoniously off the plane, she blamed herself. She had to make a huge show of her abilities at Nogales, getting Prime too wrapped up. If she just went back, Prime would have been there for them, to save them... She lifted her head up to see Ratchet's troubled face, he was blaming himself, Optimus' optics flickered his resentment for not being there for them. Ratchet returned a glance to Signal, giving a light smile before lowering his head again.

* * *

><p>Epps couldn't help but feel annoyed as Signal ran out, oblivious to what happened.<p>

"Where is Arcee? The others?"

Sideswipe gave the brat the silent response; Epps could see her curl into herself as she began to kick herself for it. It was her fault after all. He wanted to slap himself for that comment when she looked over to Ratchet, allowing Epps to see her fixed shoulder and various other wounds. Epps entered his barrack, battle worn from the Decepticon ambush set for them. The rescue team wasn't the back up; the Wreckers were; saving the team just in time before the Decepticons annihilated them all. The Arcee triplets were dead, and Sunstreaker was MIA, which more or less meant KIA. Epps didn't bother to change clothes as he fell onto his rack, allowing sleep to take him, but at the moment before it had its control, a small voice in his head said, "I can't do this anymore."

* * *

><p>Lennox and Ironhide returned early after hearing about all that happened, quickly reading over the reports to catch up. Epps was still resting, L sat silently in the corner, trying to hide the guilt that blaze orange in her eyes.<p>

"So you helped defeat the Insecticons?" Ironhide said, trying to reassure the sparkling. Her optic peeked out enough for him to see before she hummed "Uh huh."

"So the Wreckers actually were able to land in Florida, but sent a signal saying they were off course?" Lennox stated, looking at Prime for answers.

"That is correct," Ratchet answered, "The coordinates they sent were on an open channel, allowing the Decepticons to pick up on it."

"So the Decepticons were waiting for the Wreckers, but the rescue team arrived, and all hell broke loose?" Ironhide commented, wrapping the scenario in his processor. They placed the files down, allowing Signal to slip them over to her to read.

"Could the Decepticons _fake_ the transmission?" Lennox asked.

"They could, but in this circumstance they didn't," Ratchet replied, partially taken aback to the comment.

"But in Mexico we were able to stop a Decepticon/human army from emerging. As well as remove two drug affiliated gangs?" Lennox continued on to the next mission.

"The El Alacrán wasn't actually a drug gang," Signal whispered.

"Okay, so a gang war was ended, freeing that town." Lennox corrected.

Signal didn't reply as she continued to read the failed rescue mission report.

"Yes," Prime finally answered, worried about how L was reacting, "We also stopped the production of Cybertronian prototype weapons..."

"And _SIGNA-L_ got injured by one of these weapons?" Ironhide barked out, snatching her attention.

"Huh? Oh yeah... had to piss Ratchet off," she replied, lightly tapping her shoulder before she curled back into the report.

Ratchet was able to sneak around then remove the report from her clutches, "the weapon would have been deadly to both sides, as Signal demonstrated by taking the shot..."

"Way to make me some guinea pig Ratchet," she replied, but the way her eyes shot back and forth proved she really wasn't listening.

* * *

><p>Epps missed the debriefing, but he walked in at the closing points. He looked angry, finding L in the corner then glaring her down. She gave him a quick glance, seeing the irate look on his face before she sank deeper in her chair, eventually leaving.<p>

"Yo Epps what is your deal?" Lennox hissed, not oblivious to what just happened.

"It's her fault man," Epps snarled back, not believing that his friend was taking that freak's side.

"How could you say that? It was an accident! She didn't send the Decepticons over there to kill you alright?"

"She had to be a brat and run off! Wasting time and resources! Why is she still here anyway? People died because of her!" Epps roared, not caring if the whole base heard.

Signal forgot her Energon ration, walking in just as Epps roared out. No one else saw her except Optimus, but she didn't see. She waddled back, as if she was shot, her ginger optics faded into a dull, sickly yellow as they began to leak. Before the Prime could really react she ran out, not making a sound.

"Man! Have you any idea what happened in Nogales?" Lennox roared back, "She freaking stopped the Decepticons there! Stopped the human conflict there too! All within a few hours! And do you know what else? She risked her own life countless times to save people! What happened on that rescue mission was an _accident_, not some devious scheme she cooked up!" Lennox snatched the Nogales report, shoving it into Epps' chest before he stormed out. Epps looked at the Autobots, but they too were preparing to leave to do their work.

* * *

><p>Epps was sick and tired of being shot at. He hated all that has happened to him during the war. But tonight he just wanted to kill one of those ugly alien bastards, he didn't tell a soul. He sent out his retirement papers, but he just didn't give a damn. He thought back to how L acted around him; she'd just clam up, crouching down and backing away slowly like a dog with its tail tucked in between its legs. She blamed herself, he saw it, but he still couldn't help but blame her for all that happened. Hey, she technically caused the gang war, therefore allowing the Decepticons to become involved. But it didn't matter.<p>

He found the small remaining group of the survivors who attacked him. Aiming and shooting the largest one for an instant kill. The rest shrieked in their alien tongues, getting their weapons ready and began to shoot at him. He ran around them, shooting about two rounds, crippling one and killing a small one. He was out of ammo, he couldn't believe it, in fact, he couldn't believe why he did this. As he prepared to die, they Decepticons cried out against a new threat, a NEST back up team. He peered over the boulder he hid behind to see Signal blast out one robot's throat. Glowing liquid pumped out, she jumped away allowing Sideswipe to cut its head off.

"I _keel_ you"

Epps turned to see one of the small Decepticons, like Frenzy. "Ah shit..."

Rumble launched out a bladed hand to kill the dark human, but some female jumped in front of him. The blade slipped in, ripping out from her back, as she gasped in pain.

"L?..." Epps moaned.

Her body shuddered before she tossed him another round of ammunition, then she pushed Rumble back, removing his blade, but he fired at her. The blue-violet plasma burned her skin as she fell with a cry.

"L!" Epps yelled, slamming the round in and letting go on the damn little shit. It screamed as the bullets tore it apart, eventually hitting its spark causing it to implode.

"Epps..." she whispered, rolling onto her side

"Signal," he cried, joining her, "Oh shit...L..."

She gave a weak, crackled laugh, "Ah, I'm fine...just help me up Epps..."

He wrapped his arm around, pulling her up to stand.

"There see? Fine..." she cooed, "Walk..."

He lead her a step forward, but she collapsed taking him down with her.

"Oh L... I'm _so sorry_..." Epps whispered, guilt ripping him apart.

She just breathed, just trying to hold onto consciousness.

"Sideswipe! Help!" Epps called out, "Over here Sides! Help!"

Sides broke through the foliage, ready to kill more Decepticons before he saw Signal.

"Oh... That isn't good..." he stated.

Signal lifted her head, giving him a huff of 'no shit' before her head lowered.

Epps could see that the florescent liquid leaked from her as well, along with blood, he even swore that he saw something glowing in her.

"Epps, hold on okay?" she rasped as Sideswipe grabbed them both.

"Okay L..." he said, not understanding why she said that, but when he opened his eyes again they were at base. "How?"

Sideswipe placed Epps on the ground to rush Signal to Ratchet. Epps quickly followed, ignoring his nausea, wanting to stay with her. He rushed into the hanger to see Ratchet look over the table and shake his head, "So what happened?" He asked.

Epps was about to speak when Signal gurgled, "I'm sorry Ratchet... I can't help it... I just _have to_ piss you off..."

* * *

><p>Epps fell asleep, waiting for the chance that Signal would wake up long enough for her to hear him apologize. Everyone at the NEST base scolded him and he deserved it. At least Ratchet allowed him to stay at L's side. She wasn't looking good, Ratchet's diagnostic said the wound slimly missed her spark, but the shot was able to rip open her food processor, destroy her heart and other remaining human organs. Ratchet didn't have the ways to increase her transformation, so her body would have to drastically improve or... she would die...<p>

It has been about 24 hours since she jumped in front of Rumble, Ratchet would occasionally check on her, then stomp off frustrated to the lack of improvement. He didn't know how to replace her human components. How do you replace muscle and bone? How do you even replace the brain? He was able to make an artificial heart and lungs, but without the kidneys or liver to filter bodily wastes... He would glare down the food processor, as if looking mean at it will make it tell him how to fix itself, he did eventually find that it was still working, that it just needed to be resealed.

Signal pierced out pale yellow optics for the first time, looking at Ratchet giving him a faint smile before turning her head to see Epps. She studied the sleeping man before looking back at Ratchet, tilting her head as if to ask, 'Why is he here?' Ratchet replied only with a gruff, walking away for the two to be alone. She returned her focus on Epps; he was asleep, covered in blood and Energon and he smelled like the swamp. She gave a light smile, and then softly stroked his head causing him to wake.

"Oh L!" he cried with joy, snatching her in a huge hug, "Thank God you are still alive!"

She struggled, coughing out till he realized his mistake and placed her back down.

She then gave a weak laugh saying, "Barely..."

"L how did you know?"

She tried her best not to look at her injury; her pale complexion expressed how ill she was, even that dim light from her optics, were fighting to hold onto consciousness.

"Sides didn't tell you?" she rasped, taking hold of Epps' hand like a life line.

"No, people at camp really don't like me at the moment... L... I'm..."

"Don't... you were right and I deserve the blame..."

"No, we are wrong; it was just a freak accident..."

"But... if I didn't hold Optimus for so... long... he... he could have helped..."

"...You can't save them all L..."

She struggled to stop herself from crying, "I followed you... hid..."

"Really?"

"Yeah, followed you into swamp... I shot at the big one... kill..."

"You did? I thought I did..."

"Sorry, you missed..." she crackled, "the first time anyway, you... killed small one, I helped... to cripple large..."

"So where does Sides come into all of this?"

"I noticed you were in trouble... warped back to base... woke Sides... he not happy... but he come to kill..."

"You can warp?"

"...Yeah?"

"...Oh right, how you got to Nogales, okay. How did you know that Rumble was about to kill me?"

"... Heard you say 'aw shit'... I like... to piss off...Ratchet..."

Epps roared with laughter when Ratchet came over and huffed.

"Signal," Ratchet grumbled, "What am I going to do with you?"

"...Fix me up... like always..."

Ratchet gave a warm smile, caringly tucking her in better before walking back to his workstation.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Epps stated, lifting up a box with L's... L on it.

"What's that?" she rumbled, squiggling closer to the box.

"It's from Galloway, seems like you've made friends with him..."

"...Yeah, I guess... you open?"

Epps ripped open the box to pull out a history book. A smile crept along L's face, she was about to grab it, eyes brightening and skin returning some normal coloring, when Epps pulled it away. Her yellow eyes quickly burned crimson, not removing its hold on the book. Epps knew, she wanted to read that book, do anything for it... he came up with a plan.

"No way Signal, you don't get the book till you can chase after and catch me," Epps stated, holding the book further away.

"Give me _my_ book, Epps," she snarled, optics still locked on the book.

Epps opened the book, pretending that he read something really interesting, "Wow, 1962... You know what happened in 1962?"

She lunged after the book, nearly knocking Epps away from the gargantuan table, she about falling off.

"Nice try L. Get better, then you get the book..." Epps pried.

Signal grumbled to herself, she was sitting up, unaware to her injury. Ratchet walked back to see, a sliver of a smile cracked his stern face.

"On one condition Epps, you are going to share all the fun cultural stuff with me as I get better, like music..." she stated, laying back down after she looked at her open chest cavity.

Ratchet nodded his head yes.

"Alright, that sounds fair. We'll do a reverse of music, now to the 50's."

L stuck out her metal hand, "Deal...'

They shook; Signal snapped her head at Ratchet, "Well? Come on! Do your job you old bot I want that book!"

Ratchet gave a small laugh, about to look her over when _he _got an idea. "On one condition..." he said, pulling his hands behind his back.

"What?" She asked, a roguish smile running across her face.

"You can't try to piss me off anymore."

She thought over it, "In meaning that I don't purposely jump in front of people to take the hit? I always find some little thing to make you angry ya know..."

"Correct, you can't take shots..."

"So no more needles?" she poked.

Ratchet only shook his head, she knew, she was just flexing her means to frustrate him.


	14. Chapter 14: Fail at Life or Death?

****Author's note: Sorry everyone for the long wait. busy with schooling and plagued with other story lines has distracted me from finishing this one. Should be about two or three more chapters before I plan to end this story. maybe more in the future ;)**

**And as always, critisism, comments and a slap to my virtual face is always appreciated. Enjoy! :D**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Fail at Life... or Death<strong>

Despite everyone's best efforts to give Signal a second chance at life, a reason to keep fighting for the one she has, it was clearly too evident that she just wasn't going to make it. Some days, she seemed ready to jump off that table to get that damned history book from Epps; others... other looked like she was dead. Only a straining ear or audio receptor could pick up her faint breathing. Everyone joined in to share music with L, telling her about the band, the albums and lyrics as they listened. She loved those days, dubbed by the whole base as Music Day. Epps remained loyal to his promise to be there everyday. He didn't always play music, but he would be there to reassure her that everything would be okay.

* * *

><p>"Ratchet..." Signal rasped. Ratchet never stopped a moment to rest, constantly checking up on her before returning to his research to get her transformation going. Ratchet studied her closed optics before whispering, "What is it?"<p>

"Ratchet... you can't help me unless you get some recharge... you can only go for so long..." she continued, patting his hand as it delicately removed her blanket for a quick look.

"I can't leave you, Signal..." Ratchet faded off, not wanting to say 'I can't let you die while I'm recharging.' She gave a weak laugh, as if she knew the end to his response anyway.

"Epps will be here soon... for the _whole_ day... He will wake you if I get close to Oblivion... then you can get your damn aft over to pull me back in to scold me..."

It was then Epps walked in, "I have no problem with that. I've practice screaming and all, even though L's not leaving us yet. I also think I heard Prime talking about coming in sometime."

"It will be okay Ratchet... even Prime will be here. So if you were going to rebuke Epps screams you won't Prime's... Besides, how can we listen to music if you are going to give us your old man scowl and talk about how horrible it sounds?"

Ratchet was about to give an excuse when Signal cut in, "No Ratchet! You have been hovering over my dying body for days like some damn vulture! You may think I'm asleep, not aware about what is going on around me. But I am, and I see you're tired, ragged and struggling to focus when the rest of you is begging for a recharge. You can't help me unless all of you is working! Please Ratchet; it suffers me to watch you this way... please?"

Ratchet tried to explain, but before he could utter a sound she quickly retorted, "No Ratchet! Recharge."

Ratchet gave up; she was starting to lose more color by the second as she continued to argue.

"Okay Signal, but only for a little bit..."

"You'll thank me later Ratchet..." she rasped out of a huge smile, lying back down, "even if you are too stubborn to see that... have a good recharge."

Ratchet stumbled away toward his back room, waving off L's comment.

"So what have you been up to Epps?" Signal whispered, optics opening from her quiet rest.

"Reading your book, when are you coming to get it anyway?" Epps replied, holding it up for her to see.

She gave a weak smile, "I really don't think I am..."

"Don't say that L..."

"I wanted Ratchet to get some sleep... before he ended up killing himself... you guys can't lose him..."

"L, _please_ stop talking like that! You have to believe that you will make it through!"

She studied the small white corner jutting out of the book, "A letter?"

"Huh? Oh, oh yeah... I wanted you here while I read it..." Epps whispered, eyes welled up with worry as he removed the letter from its place.

She softly laughed out, "Why so worried Epps? You were the one after all that said I'm not going anywhere," she paused to clear her throat, wiping away the strange blood mixture, "It won't be bad Epps... you have served for _years_ and not in cutesy little jobs. Front line Spec. Ops. People can only take that much action for so long, or at least the ones that are still sane..."

Epps could only sigh as he opened the letter, she was right but... there were so few... He began to read the letter, slowly cutting out the bullshit government lingo till he read what he needed. "Oh..." he gasped, the piece of paper fluttering wildly in his shaking hand.

"What?" L questioned squiggling closer to hear his mumbling. She quickly lost her patience as she ripped the paper from his hands, skimming it over quickly. "This is good, right Epps?"

He stared at her gawk eyed, a huge smile crossing his face.

"Oh my god it's too late... you've lost your marbles Epps," Signal stated.

Epps released a huge cry, "HOOAH!" Quickly snatching L in a crushing hug.

"Epps! Epps you damn fool! Let me go! My artificial lungs are not the strong!" L struggled to scream, heaving to regulate the air bags and plastic pump.

"I'm sorry L... I'm just so excited! Getting to work at the space center, yet I also get to work with the Autobots! I'm pretty much getting all that I wanted!" He cried.

L curled up, "I'm so proud of you Epps... I know you will do your job _very_ well..." The heart monitor began to beep wildly in response to the downward spiral of heartbeats.

"L, are you okay?" Epps asked face carved deeply with fret, taking in a large breath of air to call for Ratchet. L quickly reached over to turn the machine off then on again.

"I'm fine Epps, this thing isn't top notch for a Cybertronian spark and artificial heart combo. It thinks that I magically lose my heart sometimes..." she sighed, the excitement taking a lot from her, as she lay back down. "You can breathe normally now Epps..."

Epps huffed out, looking towards Ratchet's door to see if the noise woke him anyway.

"It did Epps, but I told him to recharge and to quit listening in on us!" Signal's voice rose at the end, a shuffle of Ratchet moving in the other room was heard as response.

* * *

><p>Signal awoke to everyone's worried faces around her: Epps, Ratchet, Ironhide, and even Optimus.<p>

"Oh dear God I don't want to die!" She screamed out in bloody murder, beginning to panic when she saw into her chest; any organs left were literally _boiling_ inside her. Her spark seemed to be overheating as it struggled to keep her alive.

"It will be okay L," Prime comforted, covering her chest to remove her lock on the carnage.

Her strange blood mixture was pouring from any opening in her body; she swore she could feel her brain boiling inside her skull. "I'm not ready Daddy!" She screamed at Prime. Her eyes blazed a deep blue, she couldn't help but cry. Wrapping her self against Prime's hand as best as she could.

"L... Hey L. You will make this... everything will turn out for the better..." Epps cooed as he gently rubbed her head.

"Epps... I... I'm sorry..." she cried.

"You didn't do anything wrong L..." Epps retorted.

"No, I mean..."

"It doesn't matter now..."

"Tell Lennox I'm sorry... and everyone else... and thank you... and to everyone else..." Signal whispered, she didn't try to fight it anymore as she began to lose life.

"You need to tell him yourself L," Epps whispered.

"Signal," Ironhide cut in, "You are one of the toughest recruits I have ever trained. You can and will make it through."

Signal wiped away the mess and tears, "I love you guys... you were my first and only true family... thank you... Ratchet?"

"What is it sparkling?" Ratchet lightly snapped, rushing around trying to stop her from dying.

L was about to tell him that he needed to stop, that it was over, and how she loved him when she caught optic of the EAS. "The EAS" she softly rasped, letting out her last breath from the artificial lung.

"What?" Ratchet asked, bending to hear her. She only pointed, hacking onto the private Autobot comlink. *EAS... _bzzzzzttt..._ Meant for _full_ _bzzzt_ bondage...*

"Of course," Ratchet cried, "Quickly! We have to move Signal into the EAS!" He carefully scooped her into his hands and ran to the assault suit with Prime and Ironhide bounding ahead to open the suit for her arrival. Ratchet then soothingly placed her in, aligning her to the nerve ends and spinal lock. At that, the suit clammed shut, nearly taking Ironhide's and Optimus' fingers with it.

* * *

><p>It was everyone's best guess that it would take hours for the suit to bring L back to life, they were wrong.<p>

"*NO! Damn it WHO!*" L screeched, muffled in the suit, over the comlink, and the buzzed vocolizer of the suit. "* I don't want this! Why?*"

"Signal," Ratchet whined, fear overtaking his face at the idea he just made things worse, "What's wrong?"

"How _dare _you! You had no right… aaahh!" She roared, the suit making jerking movements as if _two _people were in control of the suit.

"L," Prime began, reaching out to grab her shoulder, "What is going on?"

At the touch on the shoulder the suit reared into action, pushing Prime away while bashing his head with the other arm. Ironhide was charging forward when the suit bellowed, "RESISTANCE IS FUTILE. ANY ATTEMPT TO PREVENT COMPLETION OF THE MISSION WILL RESULT IN DEATH. SELF DESTRUCTION IS PROGRAMED TO GO OFF 72 HOURS FROM POINT OF ASSIMILATION…"

They all stopped, taking a few steps away as they stood with gaping mouths.

*Please don't leave me…* L's voice whined. Aware as they stepped away from her in fear. *Please don't leave me by myself…*

*L… why are you going to self destruct?* Ironhide asked.

*The manual… didn't you fools read the manual?* she softly cried.

*No L… what did the manual say?* Prime continued.

*Sniff… If any human states that I have assisted humanity and my assigned ark, that to prevent any dependency, I would have to leave… and … and die…* She replied, the suit shuddering with her staggered breathing.

*Who said that?* Ratchet pressed, ready to snap someone's head off.

The suit gave a small laugh, "Don't you remember? Everyone did, while I lay dying on that table… or that is what the suit told me anyway…" She pointed at the table and struggled to say each word.

"What's going on," Epps and Lennox asked in unison, confusion painted their faces.

"I'm going to explode…" Signal seriously stated, giving a short pause before her lame attempt to laugh it off.


	15. Chapter 15: Altercations

**Altercations**

No one knew why it happened or what provoked the confrontation; but when Ironhide had to pull the shot up Signal out of the fighting, wreathing mass of the Wreckers it became evident that she wasn't herself.

"Knock it off!" Ironhide roared; shooting shots over the Wreckers and pushing them off of Signal before he reverted his anger toward her. "L what are you doing!"

She raised her indifferent gold gaze at him, pulling herself up before pushing Ironhide back. "Leave me _alone_! I can fight my own battles!"

"Listen up sparkling! You will _not_ attack fellow Autobots unless in a sanctioned training time! Obey orders!" Ironhide growled.

"Damn it Ironhide! Is it really _always my_ fault! This isn't another battlefield! *Sniff* This planet is my _home_, and there has to be some little hope for humanity! *sniff* This isn't going to be another battleground for them to destroy!" She cried, pointing at the Wreckers. She glared at them before she picked up her gun arm and sulked over toward Ratchet, who heard the ruckus and was going to beat heads himself.

* * *

><p>The Wreckers were scolded, but when they told Ironhide and Optimus what happened. It seemed that Signal just swapped her gun hand over Roadbuster's head, which stirred him to fight. When she began to beat him back that stirred the other Wreckers to join the squabble; thus causing the brawl to get more violent.<p>

"What did she mean when she said that this place wasn't another battlefield?" Optimus asked, studying Roadbuster's expression.

"Well Prime, while she read her book and listened to my stories I might have tipped her off by saying, 'I can't wait for the battles here…'" Roadbuster calmly replied.

Ironhide and Optimus gave each other a glance, "What book?"

The Wreckers then looked at each other before Leadfoot stated, "She said something about Earth's history, and how we should try to indulge ourselves into it."

*Ratchet… we have a problem…* Optimus began on the private com link.

*I know… Signal told me what happened. She wishes to apologize to the Wreckers… she… she is suffering from the stress. I have tried to pry her out of the suit, nearly having my head blown off… the suit is adapting to Cybertronian weapon technology… it won't allow anyone to stop L… _L, where are you going?* _Ratchet replied, asking both aloud and in the com link before disconnecting.

*What is going on Ratchet?* Prime growled. Signal was becoming trouble. His reply was Signal's deep buzzed screams emanating from Ratchet's hanger.

* * *

><p>"NO! Damn it all!" Signal bellowed, cuffed onto a gigantic treadmill as the suit walked along.<p>

"What _happened_?" Prime ordered, trying to understand.

"That damn bastard! He's in the suit! He is in control! He has scanned the island of life and has locked the suit to walk exactly into the ocean!" She snarled, the shoulders jerked as she tried to stop the legs to no avail.

"L, I don't understand…" Lennox jumped in, "Who else is in there?"

L snarled again before answering, "_bzzztkk _Gordonvich _bzzztkkktzzzzzzz_….. He's cutting bzzztkzzzzzzzzz vocal bzzt com… _bzzzzzzzzzzzzk…"_ After that, she went silent, but it was obvious that a male entity took over.

"SIGNA-L is not to speak to you anymore. I will continue to press upon hero theory, as you must learn to strive for yourself, dependent man…"

"No! You don't understand! It was an accident! We didn't want L to die!" Epps argued, a bit tinged with guilt.

The gold visor turned to them, "_SIGNA-L _has failed in the duties that it had to followed…"

"L is a _human_! L is a _she_! Why won't you let her go? Let her GO!" Epps roared, throwing some screwdriver at the mentally divided leviathan.

"She is no more human than if you were left to fend for yourself..." the suit growled.

*Please... let me go...* L hand signaled.

There as no reply as the suit continued to march forward. But Ratchet's sharp audio receptor was aware to L's muffled crying.

* * *

><p>*L... why can I hear you? And why isn't the suit aware that it is on a treadmill?* Ratchet whispered over an encrypted com link.<p>

*I am not fully connected... just my body and not my head... I can still feel both... it depends on _my _sight... Ratchet... I can't explode here...*

*Have you tried reasoning? Telling it of the history, of what has truly happened?*

"RATCHET! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE! WHY WAS IT KEPT HIDDEN FROM ME FOR SO LONG? IT WAS _MY RIGHT_! WHY WOULD YOU BLIND ME FOR SO LONG!" She roared out, the suit jerked as it tried to hit him.

"L... I was worried..." he began, remembering the first day they met, how he knew such an overdose of information would rip her apart psychologically. Now, now it seemed that by keeping it from her longer then the book... was a worse decision.

"Ratchet... I never was part of the life I had before... I never lived because I didn't understand what it _meant_... I knew how to survive anything... but this pain... the wars that continued after... why can't we seem to learn?..." she whined, copied pictures of the death and destruction flashed inside the suit. "So why should I live now? What purpose is there?"

Ratchet remained silent, unsure how to answer until Optimus replied, "Because if we don't stand together for the things that are right, it will be destroyed and darkness shall reign..."

"... Who decides that Prime? What is it to be right? Why does the civil war continue? After so many years you'd think... May be I can warp to Antarctica..."


	16. Chapter 16: Relfections: Not Alone

**Reflections: Not Alone**

* * *

><p>Not a sound was uttered to L or did she ever speak as the suit treaded along on the treadmill. They thought L went into some mental lock after they made plans, whether by her choice or Gordonvich's. She was to warp to the very centre of Antarctica, where it was determined that any search made by man or Cybertronian would be fruitless and too risky. Also, it wouldn't harm any life-forms since none existed.<p>

* * *

><p>Ratchet carefully monitored, at first attempting communication anyway he could, but tapping on private com. signals lead to static and garbled screams. Ratchet was left to conclude that L finally assimilated to the suit, in the control of the entity possessing the EAS.<p>

* * *

><p>*Child, you must watch the videos...* Gordonvich's voice crackled.<p>

"No, I will meet you in hell Gordonvich's... and I _will_ extract my revenge..." L replied, trying to squeeze her lids shut. He only transmitted the video through her optics.

*Child, you must watch the videos...* the crackle repeated.

"I said no! You have destroyed my life!"

*What life Child? What is life to you?*

"The one I had when I woke up after stasis. I found a place where I belonged. I learned what my purpose was before..."

*Your purpose is to serve Hero Theory, Child, SIGNA-L.*

"NO! Hero Theory is flawed! What of the hero? Why must the hero always die? Who said I was a hero anyway?"

*Your sacrifice makes you the...*

"I never signed a contract to do this! You are a pig Gordonvich"

There was a brief moment of silence as the 'preperation videos' played. Gordonvich's step-by-step procedure on how he cut her up and made her the way she was now. Explaining why he was doing it. The creepy part was that his voice was lacking more emotion then the crackle.

"Why do I have to have an outside POV on how you cut me up? It was worst enough in my eyes, why do I have to see it again?"

*To understand how you work of course*

"What's the point in that if I'm going to die soon anyway?"

*8hrs until self detonation...*

"Thanks for reminding me..."

*Child, you must watch the videos...*

"SHUT UP! For the love of all things good shut up! Leave me alone! Let me settle my thoughts to myself, let me talk to those out there who love me! _Please_!"

*You are not loved. You were an outcast, and now a hero. They only love you because you benefit them. They have to develop on their own...*

"What about Ol' Man, a father figure! Those people who would have adopted me as their own! What of them? Now, all the people on this base and the aliens who owned the All Spark; I was and am a child to them! Why are you cutting my life short again?"

*...We must stay within her...*

"Slag hero theory! Hero theory is false, it solves nothing! It leaves the survivors alone, idolizing the hero and falsely worshiping them! They create a religion and they stray from the practices of science and engineering, haltering them to more dependency!"

* * *

><p>The suit offered no other reply as L continued to scream out in pain. Suffering through the recordings, occasionally the time left to her existence would flash in her vision as a cruel reminder. All she wanted at this point was to say farewell, to tell them how much she was thankful for them, how she loved them...<p>

"I want to say goodbye to them, Gordonvich..." she whispered.

The suit had finished the recordings, aware of the last three minutes ticking off.

*Why?* the suit finally answered, Gordonvich's voice sounded partially scrutinizing as if he was scrutinizing the wake party outside.

"Even if you think those people don't love me for who I am, I love them for what _they_ are. I think they deserve the right to know that..."

*I'm sorry* Gordonvich voice cracked, *I'm sorry Ellen...*

"Gordonvich?" L asked. Noticing this crack of emotion in the recording voice, suddenly a video of his tear drenched face appeared.

*I'm a terrible person, but _he _made me do this... I've murdered my family in attempt to save them! I killed you! Now, now that you are alive, you watched my lack of humanity. I only wanted to save it...*

"Gordonvich! Please stop the bomb!" L cried out, trying to fight her connection to the EAS.

*... I know that by now you want the bomb to stop... but I can't stop it... I'm trapped in this suit! I'm such a terrible human... what was I thinking!*

"Gordonvich... let me say goodbye..." Signal watched as the last two minutes began to shrink.

*Oh! Oh I know! Say goodbye to those who you love, to those who love you... I'm so sorry...*


	17. Chapter 17: Cancellations

**Cancellation**

* * *

><p>It was an utter relief, like she was cured of a disease. She could see inside Ratchet's bunker, the treadmill, and her family outside of the door. Ratchet sat by silently watching, as if nothing was new. She shot at the treadmill, running toward Ratchet screeching out his name before crushing him in a hug.<p>

"Ratchet! Ratchet it is me, L! Oh I'm alive!" L continued to cry out. Ratchet struggled to break free when Ironhide ripped her off to hug her himself.

"Ironhide..." she whimpered, hugging back and curling in like a small child.

"I'll admit brattling... I did doubt you for a second..." Ironhide nearly choked. Letting L loose to see the others.

"Signal," Prime began, hesitation and doubt filled his voice and optics, "Is the bomb cancelled? It will not detonate?"

L saw the small cock in the corner of the HUD, the rundown of 60 more seconds suddenly slowed like it would be a life time before it hit zero.

"No Prime... I was given a chance to say goodbye... I must get going..." she whimpered, the disease of the situation began to envelope her once more. Optimus gave her a carful pat on the shoulder then scuffed her head, just like the first time they met.

L nodded before bending down to Lennox's and Epps' eye level. "I'll catch you both on the flip side alright? Just don't be in any rush to get there okay?"

"Don't worry about us Signal. We will take care of the Decepticons, be sure to give them a few rounds in your honor..." Lennox smiled, struggling to hide his emotions.

"I guess I'm lucky to have this mask over my face Lennox, you can't see my tears... It's okay Lennox. I'm okay, you're okay, and so is everyone else. There was nothing to be done about the bomb, and it will be just fine. I really could never adapt to this strange new world I once lived in... Be strong, but make sure you will always be with your wife and daughter. Be a strong family for me Lennox, because I didn't understand the purpose of a family until now."

_30 SECONDS REMAINING_

"Epps. I wish you good luck in your new career. Stay focused on the job ahead, those Wreckers are sure to be a handful for ya... Never once doubt that any of this was your fault Epps. It wasn't. This was going to happen, and I'm okay with that... Be smart Epps, crazy will cover everything else, and be prepared for the future..." L shuddered.

_15 SECONDS REMAINING_

She quickly stood up and walked away before Epps could say anything. She wanted to run, escape and live but she was trapped. The EAS spine tingled before she turned around, "I love you! I always have and always will. You all were the family I've wanted but didn't deserve... I love you!" Before she could hear their response she warped.

* * *

><p><em>10 SECONDS REMAINING<em>

Signal searched the darkness, catching the faint hints of snow and ice blowing. '_This is it...I have lived'_

*I'M SO SO SO SOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYYYY! SO SOORRRRYYYYYYyyyyyyyy... Oh my god! I can stop it!*

_3.._

_*_Yes! I can stop the bomb Ellen!*

"It's too late..."

_2..._

*I will save you Ellen!

"You can't!"

_1..._

*You will return to your Master*

_0..._

'_Goodbye'_

* * *

><p>*Ratchet... is the explosion confirmed?* Optimus asked, looking over Ratchet's shoulder as the computer's screen flashed out 00:00 repeatedly.<p>

*...Yes... looking over the systems it seems that no one has picked it up either... We will be safe...* Ratchet answer coldly.

*...Ratchet... Why did Signal call me 'Dad'?*

*When did she do that?*

*Just before she left; and before we put her in the suit...*

Ratchet turned to stare deep into Optimus' optics, "You were the first _ever_ to get through to her. You showed her the compassion she always needed from a father... I suppose that in the end, she understood you to be her 'Dad.'"

"I don't understand..." Prime pressed. "You were the one she was always with, to wake her from her nightmares and to comfort her..."

"You welcomed her for _who_ she was. _You_ understood that she was young, and as she matured you grew with that. Even in the end though, you tried to keep her protected from the dangers and harshness of life and she saw that. She respected you and grew to love you as her dad. I don't know much about humans, or as to the specifics of why this happened. But understand this Prime... it is no insult for you to be her dad..."

"He's right Optimus." Ironhide cut in. "She saw every little thing about you without you ever saying a word. When she was in trouble she was far more scared of you than me or Ratchet. She found a sturdy support from you, a voice to go to... When she wouldn't sleep, she always went to you and fell asleep with you. Either Ratchet or I would get her before you woke. She wanted to go with you everywhere... Primus... I already miss her..."

"I miss her nagging at me... as much as I hated it..." Ratchet whispered.

* * *

><p>Ratchet's computer quickly flashed an old video of L. She stood staring at the camera for a while. Blue iris burned brightly and her smile beamed.<p>

"I never understood 'family.' I never found use of them..." she began, turning the camera at the three Autobot officers as they spoke outside. She returned the cameras vision on her. She looked out in the direction of where they were standing.

"L! Are you doing your homework!" Ratchet's voice yelled in the back ground.

Signal flashed a small mischievous smile toward the camera before responding "yes."

"I understand family now... they are to no use; they have no use for you either. But they are there no matter what... They are the group of people who will know the ins and outs of you and love that about you. They will protect you, love you, and raise you up..." She raised her hands up to make the characteristic heart. "Thank you for being my family... when I though the world denied me none... I love you..." She moved to turn off the camera before she froze and returned to face the camera.

"Prime... I'm sorry if this scares you but you are my dad. Ratchet, you're my grumpy ol' grandpa and Ironhide... well I guess 'Hide can be my creepy uncle or something." She smiled again before quickly shutting off the camera.

* * *

><p>The screen asked if the trio standing near wanted to see the video again. Their optics leaked out as smiles burst from their faces.<p>

"She always had a way to pop into a conversation when we needed her input..." Ironhide laughed.

"Indeed... but I feel we should delete this... Prime? What do you think?" Ratchet stated.

Prime had his back to them, nodding his head before walking off.

"You going to be alright Optimus?" Ironhide pressed.

"Yes, I will be fine. I feel that to serve Signal's memory we should continue. She would want us to end this war. To free all humans and Cybertronians..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope I made you sad, that was my purpose. It will be a while before I start publishing my other fanfics, maybe try to find a way to revive L from a nuclear explosion. ugh... yeah. I am guesstimating that i will publish something... somethings around the June or July...<strong>

**As always feel free to comment or slap my virtual face... maybe try to give me some new ideas! :D**


End file.
